


Two is Company

by thebrute7



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrute7/pseuds/thebrute7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you know what the strongest force in the universe is? Love."  Evalyn Hawke didn't understand at the time how right he was.  F!Hawke/Anders</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lothering

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Bioware owns the world

"Come on Carver. I need you to work with me some more if I ever want to learn how to use this," Evalyn Hawke said, brandishing the staff her mother gave her for her twenty-first birthday. It was about six and a half feet long, with a red gemstone at the top and a two and a half foot blade at the bottom. It was her father's before her and his father's before him. Her mother said it was called the Staff of Parthalan. Apparently it belonged to one of their ancestors who fought with King Calenhad. It was passed down to the family's mages in hopes that one day; mages would get the same freedom that Calenhad intended for all men. She shook her brother, who was being particularly lazy today.

"Stop that," Carver grumbled as he got up. "Why do you want to do this anyway? You can always just zap someone if they try to attack you." He stumbled over to his chest, and removed both his sword and practice blade.

"Because, dear brother," Evalyn sighed rolling her eyes, "I want to be able to defend myself without my magic."

"I agree with Carver," Bethany remarked, looking up from her book. "It's not like people can just take away our magic."

Evalyn let out a deep breath. She knew she shouldn't have explained this to Bethany when Carver took her out drinking at the inn. "Clearly you two forgot everything I told you a couple weeks ago, when I first asked." She looked at Bethany. "You of all people must remember this. Why do we fear the templars?"

"Because if they find us they will kill us or take us to the Circle." Bethany racked her brain trying to remember what else her older sister had told her.

"Yes Bethany, but why are they able to do so?" Bethany and Carver stared at her like she was crazy. She shook her head. "We hide from templars because they can drain our magic. It is excruciatingly painful and leaves us completely unable to defend ourselves. That is why I am having Carver teach me to use the blade on this staff. I don't want to be helpless against them."

"Fine," Carver said. "Where shall we go to practice?"

"I was thinking the main yard where anyone who does actual weapons training works." Evalyn walked over to her bed and pulled her practice staff that Carver made for her out from under it.

"I don't think that's a good idea sister," Carver said. "While that staff does have a blade on it, it is still a staff. We don't want the templar's to get suspicious now do we?"

"I was thinking that if they see me using it as a blade and not a staff they are more likely to think I am just using an exotic weapon," Evalyn said. Admittedly Carver had a good point. "Besides, what sort of mage would carry a staff inn the middle of a town? I don't think they'll suspect anything."

"All right sister," Carver conceded. "It is your choice."

"Come one Carver," Evalyn said as she walked out the door. She turned back and beckoned Bethany over. She leaned down to whisper to Bethany. "I'll be back later and we'll go out into the woods to get some practice in." She raised her voice. "See you later Bethany."

"See you two later," Bethany replied as she went back to her book.

Evalyn sat down in the shade of a tree a couple hours later. She was covered in sweat from head to toe and Carver was barely sweating. Hawke was breathing heavily and took a deep draught of water from her waterskin. Carver walked over with a massive grin on his face.

"You're getting better sister. You're already better than some of these louts," he remarked, glancing back at the trainees at the practice area. He noticed Evalyn had a grimace on her face and laughed. "Hey, don't compare yourself to me sister. I am probably the best swordsman in town right now… except for that warrior who came in a couple days ago, Ser Rolan Gilmore I think his name is."

"Thanks Carver," Evalyn said finally catching her breath and standing. "I am going to head back home. You coming along?"

"Nah," Carver replied striding back to the practice area. "I think I'll beat on these guys some more. Say hi to Bethany for me sister."

As Evalyn walked away, she noticed someone watching her. The elf was leaning against the wall of a house. She had been watching Hawke practice with Carver as well. She was wearing what looked like robes that had been cut very short. The elf started when a rather large man walked up behind her and they walked around the corner. As Evalyn strode past she overheard their conversation and stopped to listen.

"It was really interesting Alistair," the elf was saying. "I have never seen a staff like hers with a blade on it. Nor have I ever seen a mage fight like that. If we knew how to do the Joining I would have suggested we recruit her."

"That might draw a little too much attention to us Daevyn. Are we about ready to leave?"

"Pretty much, we just need to talk to the Revered Mother and see if she'll release that Qunari to us. In any case being a Grey Warden isn't exactly the best thing in Ferelden right now. Have you seen Morrigan anywhere?"

"The witch? No, I prefer to stay away from her. She's mean. Did you buy any cheese at the inn?"

Evalyn continued on her way once the conversation had devolved to more mundane matters. She ran home to tell Bethany. She burst into the house and saw that her mother was home.

"Ah Evalyn," her mother said, looking up from the cooking. "Where have you been?"

"The practice yard, mother. Carver has been helping me learn to use this staff as more than a focus for magic."

"Oh, yes. How's that going?"

"Pretty well mother," Evalyn replied, sitting down in one of their chairs. "He said I am getting pretty good. I am still no where near his level though."

Leandra motioned Evalyn over. "I suggest you don't get too good with that staff. You know your brother hates feeling like he is stuck in your shadow."

"I understand mother," Evalyn sighed. She really wished her brother wasn't like that but she understood why.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"I was planning to take Bethany out for some… _exploring._ "

"Ah… well don't be too long. I'll need you to help out around the house this evening," Leandra said. "On your way back please grab Carver."

"Come on Bethany. Let's go out for a while," Evalyn suggested.

"Okay sister." Bethany carefully hid her book under a floorboard with the rest of their tomes of magic, grabbed her staff, and followed her sister.

The forest was still very green just outside of Lothering, a perfect place for those who don't want to be found doing what they are doing. Evalyn and Bethany walked through the forest toward a small clearing that they used for their magical practice.

"Can you believe it Bethany," Evalyn was saying. "Two Grey Wardens. Here in Lothering!"

"I thought Carver said that they all died at Ostagar." Bethany kicked log.

"What's wrong Bethany?" Evalyn stopped in the clearing and cast a quick spell of warding around the field to alert them if someone gets too close.

"It's just that, I have a bad feeling. We've been here in Lothering for nearly 10 years now and I am afraid that we're going to have to move again." She sat down on the log.

Evalyn sat down next to her sister and hugged her. "Everything will be all right, Bethany. I won't let anything hurt us, not the templars, not the darkspawn, not the archdemon itself." She kissed Bethany on the cheek and pulled her up. "Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now let's get to work, I think you should work on those ice spells right now. It's warm out so the ice will melt quickly."

"Bethany nodded and projected a blast of frost at a nearby tree, coating it in ice."

After a couple hours both sisters were sweating heavily. Bethany had finally managed to figure out how to project a frost over an entire area rather than at a single spot.. They wound up wrestling on the ground, laughing hysterically. Bethany encased her hand in ice and swept it across her sister's face causing her to yelp.

"I'll get you for that. Just you…" Evalyn realized that her ward had gone off and she had failed to notice. She jumped to her feet and swept her eyes around the field and saw a man from town by the name of Tomas staring at her. Fear shot through her as she realized that Tomas had almost certainly seen Bethany use magic. When Tomas realized that she had noticed him he ran. Evalyn knew Tomas. He was very pious; she knew he would see it as his duty to report Bethany to the templars. Before Bethany understood what was going on, Evalyn had cast a haste spell on herself and charged after Tomas.

Evalyn only had one thought as she ran. 'Protect Bethany.' She would not allow Tomas to ruin the life Bethany had here in Lothering. She had made real friends for the first time in her life here and Evalyn wouldn't allow anything to break that up. She saw Tomas trip over a root ahead of her. By the time he managed to get on his feet she had reached him. He stopped in his tracks when he felt the cold metal of a blade on his neck.

"No further," Evalyn said, her voice colder than ice. "Where do you think you are going?"

Tomas drew himself up, staring her in the eye. "To the Chantry. Your sister is a mage, she must be contained."

"Do you seriously think I will accept that?"

"It is the Maker's will." She saw the fervor in Tomas' eyes as he stared at her. "Your sister is a danger; the templars will take her to the Circle. Now let me go."

Evalyn's eyes hardened. "I am afraid I can't do that." Tomas' eyes widened in fear as she cast a paralysis spell on him. She dragged him over to a deep ditch in the forest and looked at Tomas one last time. "I am sorry," she said as she reached up, grabbed hold of his head, closed her eyes and snapped his neck. She winced at the sickening snap and then pushed him into the ditch. She heard a gasp behind her.

"What did you do," Bethany yelled. Evalyn spun around; she hadn't realized that Bethany followed her. "You killed him!"

Evalyn drew a deep breath. "I meant what I said earlier Bethany. I will not allow **anything** to hurt us. Tomas was a fervent believer. He told me himself when I stopped him that he was going to the Chantry to turn you in." She looked into Bethany's eyes and saw disappointment there. "Hate me if you must for what I did, but know that I love you and will not allow anyone to tear us away from our life here." She looked down into the ditch and then back at Bethany. "Let's go home… and don't tell mother or Carver. I'd rather they not know. I don't think mother would understand."

Bethany's eyes softened as she realized that her sister didn't do this in cold blood and was deeply saddened by the necessity of it. "All right sister."

On their way back home they came across quite the scene. A large group of villagers with weapons had stopped the Grey Warden's that Evalyn saw earlier and their companions.

"Come now," the elf was saying. "Don't try to stop us. We have killed dozens of darkspawn and an ogre. That's just myself and Alistair," she said pointing to the man standing next to her. "You wouldn't stand a chance against us."

"We don't care," the leader said. "That bounty on your head could feed all the refugees here for weeks. Get them," he yelled, running forward before his forehead became a pincushion for an arrow. The rest of the group charged and were promptly slaughtered. When the fight was over, the elf stood in the center of the carnage and slumped to her knees, crying.

"Why, Alistair," she cried. "Why did they do that? They had to know that they would die." She looked up and saw a great deal of people watching them. She stood and looked out at them. "Listen to me," she said. "All of you had better prepare yourselves to leave Lothering. The darkspawn horde is coming and they will kill everyone here if you remain. If you wish to survive, head north, and soon." She turned back to her group. "Let's go, we have a Blight to defeat."

Evalyn and Bethany stared at the dead and the mismatched group leaving the village.

"We had better tell mother what that Grey Warden said," Evalyn suggested.

"I agree," Bethany said. "Let's find Carver and go home."

* * *

 _In the original version of the story I said that the Hawke's lived in Lothering for only 4 years. This has been changed since the Hawkes actually lived in Lothering for 10. Otherwise nothing has changed. Enjoy_


	2. Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns the world, I am just visiting.

It had been almost four months since the Warden's warning to the people of Lothering. After Ostagar, the bulk of the horde retreated back into the Deep Roads with the archdemon to replenish their numbers for a true push into Ferelden. The people of Lothering had all but forgotten of the Blight that was coming for them, as they had held off the small bands of darkspawn raiders that remained on the surface. The horde came pouring up out of the Deep Roads and Lothering was taken utterly by surprise. Many tried to flee as they horde approached, and many more were slaughtered. Evalyn Hawke barely managed to get her family out of Lothering before the first real wave of darkspawn hit.

The Hawke family ran down the trail through the Barrens. The Barrens were a region just north of Lothering where, for an unknown reason, the green of the land simply dropped off and became a brown wasteland of dirt and rock. Evalyn led followed by Carver and Bethany and their mother brought up the rear, which no one thought about as a bad idea until it was almost too late. Leandra stumbled an fell behind them, and the group of darkspawn they were fleeing with were nearly upon them. Carver ran over and pulled mother up while Bethany and Evalyn each tossed a fireball into the group of hurlocks.

Their mother covered her face with her hands. "Maker protect us. We've lost everything. Everything our family built."

"At least we are alive," Evalyn said, still watching the trail for more darkspawn. "And we are all still together. That's what counts."

Bethany glared. "We should have left sooner! Why did we wait so long?"

"Why are you looking at me," Carver huffed. "I have been running since Ostagar."

"Shut up you two," Evalyn snapped. "The Blight isn't going to wait around while we point fingers. We can decide who's fault it is once we get to safety." She started to walk down the path and the rest of the family just followed.

Another group of darkspawn came charging in, this time from in front of them. Evalyn snarled and tossed a blast of lightning at one killing it instantly. Carver simply flailed around with that massive sword of his and before long all the darkspawn were down. :"This is getting tense," Evalyn commented as they walked up a hill. As they reached the top she heard Bethany call out to her.

"Wait." Bethany jogged up from behind their mother to catch up to Carver and Evalyn. "Where are we going?"

Carver rolled his eyes. "Away from the darkspawn, where else?"

"And then where? We cant just wander, aimlessly."

"Why not," Evalyn asked. "As long as we are together, and we are going away from the darkspawn it doesn't matter where we go."

"We can go to Kirkwall," Leandra said, after thinking for a moment.

"Ah... that wouldn't be my first choice," Evalyn said.

"There are a **lot** of templars in Kirkwall mother," Bethany added. Evalyn didn't really think that taking two apostates to a city that was almost run by the templars was a good idea.

"We have family in Kirkwall, and an estate," their mother insisted. "We will at least have a life there." Evalyn nodded reluctantly.

"Then we need to get to Gwaren and find a ship," Bethany said.

"Let's worry about getting away from the horde first," Hawke said, starting down the path again.

It was nearing nightfall when they heard the sound of fighting ahead. The family rounded a bend in the path and found a templar and warrior fighting a large group of darkspawn, and the templar looked wounded.

"Normally," Evalyn remarked as they ran to assist, "I would say leave the templar to his fate. But if there is one thing in this world I hate more than templars it is darkspawn."

The fight was short and ugly. Bethany and Evalyn couldn't use many of their spells since they couldn't risk hurting Carver or the others. Carver came out of the battle with a large gash on his right arm.

"Here, let me take care of that," Evalyn said, taking hold of Carver's arm. He tried to pull away from her grasp, but she tightened her grasp and glared at him. "I know you don't want magic used on you Carver but we can't afford such foolishness while we are running from the darkspawn." He nodded. Her hands glowed blue for a moment and then the magic rushed into Carver's arm closing the wound. "There you go."

"Thanks," Carver grunted, walking away quickly.

"Wesley, stop squirming," the warrior said, now that they could get a look at her they noticed she was a woman. "You are going to make it worse."

The templar stumbled to his feet glaring at Evalyn and Bethany. "Apostates, keep your distance." He glared at them.

Bethany gave a little laugh. "Well the Maker has a sense of humor, first darkspawn and now a templar. I thought they all abandoned Lothering."

"Wesley, they saved us. The Maker understands." Evalyn liked this woman, even if she did hang around a templar.

But noooo the templar wasn't having any of that. "The order dictates..." He walked towards Bethany. Evalyn stepped in front of him, lightning sparking at her fingertips. "The order dictates..."

"Back down templar," Evalyn snarled. "You don't have a prayer of stopping me in your condition."

He stared her in the eye and finally backed off. "We can hate each other when we are clear of the horde," the woman remarked, clearly worried at the tense situation. "My name is Aveline Vallen, and this is my husband Ser Wesley."

"Fine," Evalyn said. "I'll be watching you, templar."

"And I you. Terms I am sure we both expected."

Leandra broke in as they got ready to move. "Evalyn! Heal that man."

"What? I have no intention of healing a templar."

"If they are going to help us get out of here, we should help them as well. Do as I say daughter."

Evalyn stared at he mother and sighed. "Fine," she said throwing her arms in the air. "Ser Wesley, if you would please come over here I suppose I'll heal that wound of yours."

He stared at her suspiciously before complying. She took a look at his back and saw he had a pretty bad gash. "Damn," she muttered. I don't know if I can heal this. I wish I had a lyrium potion. Her hands glowed blue again as she summoned the healing magic and let it flow into the templar's back.

"There," she said. "That's all I can do. I am all out of mana." The templar grimaced then reached into his pocket and handed her a small blue potion. "That's lyrium," Evalyn exclaimed. "Where did you get lyrium?"

"Chantry business," Wesley replied, and no matter what Evalyn tried he would say no more. She finished healing him and they set up camp for the night. While they were getting ready to sleep, Bethany crawled over to her sister.

"Sister, do you trust that templar?"

Evalyn looked at Bethany incredulously. "Of course not. Why do you think I insisted that Carver take the watch with him? I have no intention of having either of us fail to wake up because that templar decided it was his duty to stick a sword in us while we sleep." She kissed Bethany on the forehead. "Good night."

"G'night."

The next morning they continued south east towards Gwaren. They ran into a couple of groups of darkspawn, but nothing they couldn't handle. Evalyn noticed that the templar was looking worse every mile. She stopped and forced him to sit while she checked him out.

"There's something," she muttered.

"What is it," Aveline asked.

"I don't know. There is some sort of infection in him but I can't purge it. I don't know what to do."

"We don't have time for this right now sister," Carver yelled from the top of a small tree. "There are darkspawn coming!"

It was a large group of darkspawn, and they had an emissary with them. Evalyn engaged the emissary while everyone else focused on the genlocks. She threw herself to the ground as a fireball flew past her exploding on a rock. She returned with her own fireball, aimed at the ground so it exploded and hit the emissary knocking it down. She quickly ran toward it, hitting it with lightning as it tried to stand. She twirled her staff and stabbed the blade into it's face, killing it. She screamed as a crossbow bolt from an archer imbedded itself in her shoulder causing her to drop her staff. She threw herself behind a rock and grunted in pain as she pulled the bolt out. She peered out from behind the rock and saw that the fight was over so she healed her shoulder and ran over to the group after retrieving her staff.

"How is everyone?" Everyone said they were good, but Wesley was looking worse by the minute. They heard a loud stomping sound, and the ground shuddered. They saw an ogre come charging down a path followed by a squad of hurlocks. The ogre charged through heir group sending them scattering every which way. It's gaze locked on Leandra and lumbered towards her. Bethany stood in front of their mother and summoned fire to her hands.

"Maker give me strength," she prayed as she cast the fire at the ogre. Evalyn cut down one of the hurlocks and dimly saw the ogre pick up Bethany and slam her into the ground twice out of the corner of her eye. Swung her staff at the ogre channeling mana into the staff and it released a blast of fire which struck the ogre in the back. It roared and threw Bethany's limp body aside and charged at Evalyn. She threw herself out of the way as the ogre barreled past and cast a glyph at its feet which paralyzed the ogre. Carver charged at the ogre and leapt forward with his blade right as the ogre broke free, so instead of cleaving a massive gash int eh ogre's chest he cut off it's left arm. The ogre roared in pain and kicked Carver sending him flying backwards. Evalyn summoned all of her energy that remained and summoned pure energy, which she used to tear the ogre in half, splattering blood everywhere. Carver ran up to her to make sure she was okay when she slumped to the ground, too tired to move. He handed her a lyrium potion that he had found on the darkspawn emissary and she swallowed it, feeling a measure of her mana return.

Leandra knelt next to Bethany crying as she tried to wake her daughter.

"I am sorry mistress," Aveline said. "Your daughter is dead."

"No!" Leandra hugged her daughter's body to her. "These things will not have my darling girl."

"There is nothing that can be done," Ser Wesley said. "Allow me to commend your daughter's soul to the Maker. Ashes we were and ashes we become may..."

Evalyn had walked up and heard the templar speaking. Suddenly she was running forward and she threw him out of the way. "Get out of my way you templar fool," she yelled as she ran over to Bethany. She was extremely glad Carver had that lyrium potion. She ripped open the bodice of Bethany's shirt and placed her fingers on Bethany's left breast. She summoned a burst of lightning to her hand as she summoned healing with the other and began closing Bethany's wounds. Her sister's body jumped slightly but otherwise remained the same so she repeated herself, this time with a stronger shock. Bethany gasped slightly and she began to breath very very weakly. Evalyn summoned forth all the healing she could, but it wasn't enough. She was losing Bethany.

"No..." Evalyn tried as hard as she could but she was spent, she had no more to give. "I can't." She cried as she felt Bethany's life force slipping from her. Then she heard them. She could feel the demons whispering in her mind. They offered her the chance to save Bethany. Was the price really to great? "No," she said, trying to keep herself strong. "It's not worth it." The demon's voices retreated and she looked down at her sister, who was slowly losing the fight to keep herself alive.

" _I will help you."_ Evalyn heard the voice, but it wasn't a demon's voice. It was something... else.

" _Who are you."_

" _A spirit of the fade, unlike yourself,"_ it replied. _"You would know me as Love. Your sister is fading, do you wish my help?"_

" _What does a spirit of love wish of me,"_ Evalyn asked, wary, but this spirit did not seem malevolent.

" _I wish only a small thing. Your love for your family is great, greater than any love I have seen in a long, long time. I wish to see how you live out your life."_

" _How?"_

" _I can project a portion of my being out of the fade and link it to you. I will be able to see what you see, feel what you feel, and you shall gain a portion of my own power."_

This exchange took place in a mere moment, since time seemed to run differently in the fade. Evalyn spent another few seconds pondering this spirit, and finally decided.

"I accept," she whispered under her breath.

Evalyn felt energy pour back into her as the spirit linked itself to her. She summoned forth the spirit's energy and knew that the spirit was not lying.

Everyone else backed away with shocked expressions when Evalyn's body was suddenly surrounded by a torrent of light. The light coalesced around her hands and poured into Bethany. They could see Bethany's wounds healing, but not only that, her broken bones knitted back together and lost blood was replaced, and when the light finally faded from Evalyn, Bethany coughed and leaned up on her elbows while Evalyn smiled and collapsed from exhaustion.

"Why is my top ripped," Bethany asked, staring down at herself. She looked over to Leandra, who was crying in joy while Carver stood there with a massive smile on his face. "And what happened here? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Leandra cried, hugging Bethany to herself. "Nothing is wrong anymore."

Evalyn woke to find Carver shaking her. "Get up sister," he said. "We need to get out of here." She tried to clear her head, but was having trouble thinking. Her mana still had not replenished and she felt like her head was going to split open from the headache.

"Okay," she said, gritting her teeth from the pain. "Let's go."

The group started out of the area only to have a veritable horde of darkspawn pour in from every direction. They grouped up to fight, but knew that it was hopeless. The darkspawn crashed against them, and they pushed the darkspawn back twice, but they weren't going to survive.

A massive roar came from behind them and they looked up to see a huge dragon atop a particularly precipitous hill. The creature roared again and then came barreling down towards them, flames emanating from its gaping maw.

* * *


	3. To Kirkwall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns the world of course.

The great dragon, flames spewing from its mouth, dove down upon the Hawke's and their darkspawn assailants. Evalyn grabbed her mother and pulled her down with her as they sprawled on the ground. The dragon flew over them, flames consuming the oncoming darkspawn. The dragon looped in the air and landed on the ground, slaughtering the remaining darkspawn with its claws and tail. Evalyn stared in shock and awe at the dragon as amber light swirled around it and in the dragon's place stood a woman who sauntered forward, still dragging the corpse of a darkspawn in one hand. The woman was wearing an exotic suit of red leather armor with feathers on the pauldrons. Her eyes were a strange yellow-green and bore an ancient wisdom. Her face seemed older, a lot like her mother's. Well aged, not old as such, but her body was that of a woman in her 30's.

"Well, well, what have we here," the woman asked.

A dozen questions came to Evalyn's mind all at once. "Impressive. Where'd you learn to turn into a dragon?" Bethany stared at her like she was crazy. After she spoke, she wondered why in the world she chose that one.

The woman (dragon?), laughed. Actually it was almost a cackle. "Maybe I **am** a dragon, in which case you should be glad that the smell of burning darkspawn does nothing for one's appetite."

Evalyn laughed. "I suppose you are right. Thank you for saving us by the way, my name is Evalyn." She didn't know whether this woman appreciated manners, but she certainly didn't want to make someone as powerful as this woman mad.

"Now that is a proper greeting. However, if you are fleeing the darkspawn you are going in the wrong direction," she remarked as she turned to walk away.

"Wait," Bethany said, her voice still weak. "You can't just leave us here."

"Can't I," she asked, looking back. "I encountered a most curious sight, a mighty ogre vanquished, and then one even more curious, a young woman brought back from the very precipice of death. Who could perform such feats? But my curiosity is sated and you are safe, for now. Is that not enough for you?"

Evalyn smiled. "You could show me that trick of yours. Being a dragon seems useful."

"It certainly is, but I think you have more pressing matters. Tell me, how do you intend to outrun the Blight?"

"We are traveling to Kirkwall, in the Free Marches," Carver cut in, glaring at the woman. Evalyn rolled her eyes, silently wishing that Carver would put aside his distrust and hatred of magic for a little while.

"Your king will not miss you," the woman asked. Evalyn wondered why she would ask such a thing.

"I think that he'll miss his life more," Evalyn replied. "I know that I would miss my life more than a couple apostates."

"I like you," the woman said, laughing that strange half-cackle again. Her eyes grew distant. "Hurtled into the chaos you fight, and the world shall shake before you." She turned away for a moment. "Is it fate, or chance? I can never tell." She looked back at Evalyn. "It seems fate will smile on us both today. I may be able to help you to get past the horde."

Evalyn was cautious. "Just like that? There must be a catch."

The woman cackled again. "Of course there's a catch. There's always a catch. Life is a catch. I suggest you catch it while you can."

"Maybe we shouldn't trust her," Carver comented, eyeing her warily.

"We don't even know what she is," Bethany concurred.

Evalyn arched her eyebrow at her siblings. "Of course we do. Think about it for a moment." Bethany and Carver just stared at her. Aveline was kneeling by her husband who had collapsed, but she caught Evalyn's eye and winked. "She's the Witch of the Wilds of course," Evalyn proclaimed.

"Some call me that," the witch confirmed. "Also Flemeth, Ash'abellanar, an "old hag who talks too much". Does it matter?" The witch smirked, knowing they couldn't really refuse her. "I offer you this. I will get your group past the horde, in exchange for a simple delivery to a place not far out of your way. Would you do this for a witch of the wilds?"

"Done," Evalyn said. She knew they wouldn't make it out alive without Flemeth's help.

"All I ask is this. There is a Dalish clan near Kirkwall, deliver this amulet to their Keeper, Marethari. Do as she asks with it and any debt between us is paid." She turned and walked towards Aveline and her husband. "There is one last thing before we leave, however."

"No, stay away from him," Aveline said emphatically.

"What has been done to him is in his blood," Flemeth said. "The darkspawn corruption is fatal."

Evalyn snapped her fingers. "So that's what I was sensing that I couldn't heal. There's no cure at all?"

"The only cure I know of," Flemeth replied, "is to become a Grey Warden."

"Aveline…" Wesley's voice could barely be heard. "Listen to me, the darkspawn corruption is a… slow death. I need you…"

"No! You can't ask me this, I won't."

"Please... help me. My love…" Wesley reached out to her with his dagger.

Aveline closed her eyes, tears running down her cheeks as she drove the blade into her husband's heart. Evalyn placed her hand on Aveline's shoulder and then looked up at Flemeth. "We need to go."

"Then follow me, and I shall get you beyond the horde and onto the road to Gwaren. I assume that you are wishing to go there to get a ship yes?"

"We are," Evalyn replied and they followed the witch deeper into the Barrens.

The witch led the group through the Barrens, avoiding the darkspawn. They made it out with only one encounter with the darkspawn, which was merely a scouting band and easily dispatched. The witch left them once they reached the road to Gwaren, speaking only to Evalyn, and then only to remind her to take the amulet to the Dalish when they reached Kirkwall. They made camp that night knowing that they were only a couple of days from Gwaren. Carver paced back and forth at the edge of the camp restlessly. Evalyn decided to see what was wrong.

"Carver?"

He started at Evalyn's voice. "Oh, it's you."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Carver mumbled.

"It's clearly not nothing, so what is it?"

"I can't sleep because this feels like all the other times we have had to move. At least this time we aren't running from your blighted templars," Carver grumbled.

"So that's it," Evalyn said. "Don't worry about it Carver, we'll be fine. We'll be in Gwaren in a couple days and then we'll be off to Kirkwall."

"I suppose you are right. But Kirkwall is a center of templar power, do you really think we'll be safe?"

Evalyn smirked. "I think you'll be safe, and mother as well. Bethany and I, we'll just have to be careful. Kirkwall won't be like Lothering." Evalyn laughed. "Lothering had the worst templars ever. I mean 3 apostates living under their nose for 7 years, and then 3 more years after father died. Worst… templars… ever."

Carver actually chuckled at that. It wasn't often that Evalyn made her brother laugh. "I am more worried about Bethany sister. You can take care of yourself, but Bethany has an unhealthy obsession with the Chantry. It's was relatively safe in Lothering, but in Kirkwall it will be too dangerous for her to go." Carver sat down on a nearby log, and Evalyn took a seat next to him.

"I'll explain it to Bethany. I am sure she would appreciate your concern, but you don't know how to say anything tactfully when it comes to magic." Evalyn smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Now go to sleep little brother, I'll keep watch."

Carver scowled at her. "Good night sister."

The next couple of days were the easiest that the group had seen since leaving Lothering. As Gwaren came into view, Evalyn had a sudden thought and stopped. "Aveline."

"Yes? What is it," Aveline asked impatiently, eager to reach the town.

"I have to know something. You were married to a templar, how do we know you will not turn my sister and I in. You are well aware that we are apostates." Bethany's eyes shot to her sister. She was well aware what would happen if Aveline gave the wrong answer.

Aveline sighed. "Wesley was the templar, not I. Besides which you saved my life. I have no intention of turning you in to the templars."

Evalyn stared into Aveline's eyes and decided she was telling the truth. "Very well. In that case let us move on."

Aveline wondered what Evalyn would have done had she answered otherwise as she watched Evalyn walk down the road toward Gwaren, copper hair flowing in the wind. What she said was true, she did not intend to turn them in, but she was wary of mages. Her husband believed in the templar's duty, but she wondered if locking mages up was truly necessary. As she followed the Hawke family down the hill, she wondered where Evalyn got her copper hair from. Her brother and sister both had black hair. She finally decided it didn't matter as they entered Gwaren. Now they just had to find a ship that would take them to Kirkwall.

They were forced to stay in Gwaren for almost a week before a ship came that would take refugees. They were lucky, a lot of refugees didn't have any coin to pay with and were left behind when the ship sailed. The Hawkes and Aveline ended up cramped in one corner of the vessel for the whole of the 2, almost 3 week voyage to Kirkwall. By the time they reached the city, Evalyn was almost at the breaking point. After 2 weeks in a cramped cargo hold, being groped by men trying to get a quick tumble, she couldn't have been any happier to see land, even if it was covered in templars.

"We need to find Gamlen," Leandra said as they walked off the ship. "I sent him a letter and he knows we are coming."

"I don't think it will matter," Aveline commented, pointing to the group of guards and refugees. "They aren't letting people into the city."

"What, that can't be," Leandra exclaimed.

"Are we surprised," Carver muttered, sullen as always. "Everyone has been fleeing the Blight."

Evalyn shrugged. "We are getting into the city, one way or another. Let's go see what the guardsmen have to say."

Their group walked up to the guardsman who appeared to be in charge.

"Get back you lot," the guardsman ordered, pointing them back. "Bullying your way through won't get you into the city any faster."

"But you **do** intend to let us in," Aveline asked.

"Ha," he laughed. "If it was up to me we'd just lock the gates. The Free Marches have enough poor of our own without you Fereldans. But some of you may have legitimate business in the city."

"Just tell me who I need to speak to," Evalyn said. This guard was very annoying.

"Yes, yes always the same. Go talk to Captain Ewald, I am just here to make sure you don't climb the walls."

"Let's hope this Captain thinks having family in the city is legitimate business," Evalyn commented as they walked up toward the main courtyard of the fortress where they had landed. "I'd like to get out of this place. This fortress scares me. Some of the refugees said that this place is called the Gallows."

"Well that's creepy," Carver commented. "Someone had a sick sense of humor.

"This is where the Circle is," Leandra said. "The Gallows used to be a slave prison, but now the templars use it to house Kirkwall's mages."

"Well isn't that beautiful," Bethany mumbled. "I don't think I'd like to live in there."

"Agreed. Ah, that must be the man we're looking for." Evalyn strode forward confidently to speak to the Captain. As she got closer she overheard the conversation he was having with what appeared to be a group of mercenaries.

"We're not staying in this pit," one of the mercenaries exclaimed. "Yeah," another chimed in. "We paid good money to get here."

"You and half of Ferelden," the guard replied. "If you don't want to stay here go and get back on your ship, there's no more room in Kirkwall for refugees. We'll find ships to take you back… eventually."

"Kirkwall is a large city," Evalyn said, sauntering toward the guard sensually. "Surely there is room for the... pretty people," she whispered in his ear, drawing her hand slowly along his chin.

He slapped her hand away. "I find keeping my job more attractive than any of you," he said, staring at her almost regretfully.

"Ah well, it was worth a try," Evalyn said, giving the guard a mischievous look. "In any case, we have family in the city, surely that gives us reason enough to enter."

"I have heard that before."

"We do," Bethany said, almost pouting. "His name is Gamlen, he's our uncle."

"Gamlen…" The guard thought for a moment. "I know a Gamlen."

"He's a nobleman here in the city," Carver broke in. Even when he was trying to be helpful he sounded angry. "We have an estate here in the city."

"The only Gamlen I know is a drunk who couldn't rub to coppers together. If you did have a noble family in the city I could probably get you in. However I do not have time to go looking for your…"

"What! You're going to let them in," the mercenary leader exclaimed. "They just got here, we've been waiting for days."

"I never said…"

 

"That's it boys," the mercenary leader yelled. "We're cutting our way out o' here."

Apparently there were quite a few more of the mercenaries in the area then Evalyn had initially noticed. The four who had been talking to the guard Captain immediately attacked, and 8 more came running in from other sections of the courtyard. Evalyn grabbed Bethany and her mother and pushed them into a corner.

"Protect mother Bethany. Otherwise don't do anything," Evalyn said as she grabbed her staff off her back and turned to fight. She prayed that Bethany understood not to use magic unless someone was about to kill her or mother. What guards there were in the area, about 4, had already engaged the mercenaries as had Carver and Aveline. One was coming up on the captain from behind and Evalyn moved to stop him. As she approached the man laughed.

"Out of my way girly," he laughed. "You and I can have fun later." He stopped laughing when Evalyn swung the blade of her staff at him. "All right, you can die instead."

Evalyn quickly realized that Carver was actually an excellent swordsman. Compared to his swordsmanship these mercenaries were amateurs. Thanks to her practice with him she was quite capable of dealing with them even without her magic. It truly surprised her how thrown off a swordsman is when faced with her bizarre staff-blade. When the fight was over, 3 of the guards were down, 2 dead and 1 wounded. Bethany ran over to the wounded man, but Evalyn was already there pulling her away.

"We can't heal him Bethany." Not that Bethany would have been the best choice to heal him. Evalyn always wondered why she was so gifted in healing. Bethany was the most compassionate person she had ever met and yet was gifted in spells that kill things. Evalyn herself was highly aggressive, particularly when it came to family, but her healing was much stronger than her combat magic. "No one can know that we are mages." Evalyn continued. " **No one.** The guards will use a healing poultice or get a mage from the Circle." Evalyn jumped when the Captain came up behind her.

"Thank you for your assistance. That weapon of yours is quite… unique."

"It is a family heirloom. It has been passed down for generations." Evalyn silently prayed to the Maker that he wouldn't ask any more questions.

"I see. I am afraid I can't get you into the city. It's not my decision," Ewald commented apologetically. "I will try to find your uncle for you and bring him here," he offered.

"Thank you captain," Leandra said, returning to her daughter's side now that the fight was over. "His name is Gamlen as we told you earlier, and thank you for your assistance."

The captain directed them to a reasonably empty section of the Gallows to stay in while he searched for their uncle and left. They waited for 3 days before Gamlen finally made his appearance.


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns the world. I am just visiting.

__

* * *

Aveline was pacing back and forth restlessly. Bethany was hiding in a corner with her mother as usual due to the unusually high number of templars in the Gallows, and Carver was resting lazily in the sun. Evalyn was leaning against a wall, watching Aveline pace back and forth while playing with her curls.

"This waiting is killing me," Aveline exclaimed. "We have been waiting for three days now."

Leandra spoke up from the shadows, where Bethany was resting. "I am sure he'll be coming any time now, he must still be looking for us."

Evalyn saw a man who appeared to be about Leandra's age walking around looking for someone. "I think this is him mother, and about time too."

Leandra stood to see, and the man noticed them. "Leandra," he called to them with a small smile.

"Gamlen," Leandra exclaimed as she threw her arms around him. "We barely got here in one piece, we almost lost Bethany."

"Leandra, don't dump this on me here," Gamlen said uncertainly, looking away. "I wasn't expecting all of this, the Blight, your husband… dead. I don't even know if I can get you into the city."

"What do you mean Gamlen?"

"I was hoping to grease some palms, but the Knight-commander has been cracking down. We're going to need more grease."

Leandra looked around uncertainly. "What about the estate Gamlen? Surely father left something when he died?"

"Uh, yes. About the estate…" Evalyn rolled her eyes. She had a feeling her uncle was just more bad news. "It's… gone. To settle a debt. I have been meaning to write you."

"Then there's no hope?" Evalyn put an arm around her mother, who was close to tears...

Gamlen spoke to Evalyn. "About that. I have some… contacts. They may be able to get you into the city. The only catch is that you and your siblings would have to work off the debt…" Gamlen grimaced. "For a year."

"A year," Leandra exclaimed.

"It's a lot of coin Leandra. Don't expect our name to carry the same weight it used to."

"What's a year?" Evalyn silently believed that if Gamlen had been their family's sole representative for all this time then it was no wonder their name didn't carry weight anymore. "As long as we are into the city and safe anyway."

"I say we give it a shot," Carver agreed.

Bethany just stared at the ground silently.

"So who are these 'contacts' of yours uncle," Evalyn asked.

"Well, Meeran is the leader of the Red Iron, a mercenary company here in the city. They are well respected and he is smart enough not to cross you. Athenril… I guess you could call her a smuggler. She is small compared to other thief guilds out there, but she stays out of slavery and other… less savory crime. I have convinced both of them to come to the Gallows to meet with you. All you need to do is convince them you are worth the trouble."

"What of me," Aveline cut in. "I won't have anyone incur a debt on my behalf."

"I don't see where it matters," Gamlen replied. "You seem a capable sort, able to carry your own weight."

"You'll come with us," Leandra decided.

"I have no real choice. Thank you."

Evalyn motioned for Bethany and Carver to join her. "Opinions?"

"I say we talk to that Meeran fellow," Carver immediately answered.

"You would," Bethany muttered.

"Do you honestly think any of us would be remotely good smugglers Bethany," Carver replied a little too smugly.

"Reluctant as I am to say it, I think Carver is right," Evalyn grudgingly conceded. "Let's go talk to Meeran.

The three siblings wandered around the Gallows for a little until they found someone who could tell them where Meeran was. They found him fairly close to the docks. He had a couple of his men with him and they were lounging around laughing.

"Meeran, I presume?"

The largest and oldest of the men stood and looked her up and down. "So you must be Hawke. Nice."

Evalyn glared at the man, then shook herself and responded. "I am. I hear you have an offer for us."

"Aye. If you're half as good as your uncle said it'll be coin well spent to have you with us for a year."

Evalyn rolled her eyes at Carver. "You are willing to put up a lot of money for us. Why?"

"Because if what your uncle said wasn't him blowing smoke out his ass you are just the kind of skill we need."

Carver grinned. "I am telling you, if we join them I am going to start talking like him." Evalyn rolled her eyes at her brother.

Meeran lowered his voice. "Besides, it's not often we are offered the services of two mages."

Evalyn's controlled countenance slid right off. "I didn't realize he told you _that_." She spat out, suddenly enraged at their uncle. "I think that uncle and I are going to have a long discussion when we get into the city… probably involving lightning."

"Don't worry. You'll be safe with us. For the year at least; or however long you decide to remain with us."

"Sounds good. Before I make a final decision can we talk privately a moment?"

"Certainly." Meeran motioned her into a small alcove in the wall of the fortress. "What do you want to talk about girl," he asked, leaning against the wall.

"I think we will be able to take up your offer, but I need you to understand one thing first."

"Which is?"

"It's about Bethany."

"Well, spit it out."

"She's off limits. Period. I don't care who it is, anyone touches her; I burn them alive… slowly." Evalyn crossed her arms then realized that there were little sparks crackling on her hands. She quickly got rid of them. "I can handle myself, and Carver… well he's Carver. But my no one touches my sister. If we join you, I suggest you make sure your men understand that." She noticed him glaring at her. "This is my only condition. If you won't accept it then we'll have to go with one of our other options." Evalyn smirked at him. "And you'll be without two mages. One of whom can heal just about anything."

Meeran pondered this for a while and finally looked down at her. "I agree. I'll make sure my men know your sister is off limits if they value their lives."

"Then we have an accord." Evalyn offered her hand and Meeran took it.

"Let's go rejoin your siblings so I can explain what I want you to do."

Once Meeran and Evalyn rejoined Bethany and Carver, Meeran explained the mission. He wanted them to kill a minor nobleman who gave the Red Iron faulty information. He explained that the Red Iron chose their jobs carefully and kept their noses clean, but if someone messed with them, as this nobleman had, they dealt with them. Evalyn agreed and they went to go get the noble. She called Aveline over to join them. They found the noble in short order and dealt with him. He only had a few guards all sitting in a group so Evalyn made sure no one was watching and cast a sleep spell on the guards knocking all of them out immediately. After that, removing the nobleman was a piece of cake. He was a good swordsman, but no match for Carver.

"Pity he wasn't better," Carver remarked as they walked off. "If I have to keep practicing my swordsmanship against you sister, I'll be worse than I am now in a month or two." He grinned at Evalyn.

"Well, soon you'll have a whole mercenary band to trounce with that massive sword of yours," Evalyn replied as they neared Meeran. "Meeran! Your problem is dead and buried. Well… dead." Evalyn smirked. "And we didn't have to kill any of his guards."

"Good job. May the crows feast on his guts and shit him into the ocean."

"I am telling you, I love this guy," Carver remarked, earning himself a sigh from Bethany.

"You may actually be better than your uncle said. I'll go take care of the arrangements to get you into the city. Farewell Hawke."

"Farewell Meeran."

The Hawke siblings rejoined their mother and uncle. Gamlen went running off to see if Meeran had made the bribes yet and mother just looked at them sadly. About an hour later Gamlen returned telling them that they could enter the city. Gamlen led them from the Gallows to the Ferry that ran from the Gallows to Lowtown, where Gamlen lived. The grouped walked up past an inn by the name of "The Hanged Man" and Gamlen's house was on the next street over. His house only had three rooms and was an atrocious mess. Evalyn wasn't a neat person in any sense of the word, but Gamlen's house offended even her sensibilities. Looking around and seeing her whole family here and safe Evalyn could do nothing but smile.

"Well it's not much, but it's home," she said, and even Carver had to lose his scowl temporarily.

* * *

They spent a week getting settled in the city. Gamlen had been avoiding her ever since she yelled at him for talking about her and her sister's magic. In fact, even Aveline was scared of her after she threatened to burn Gamlen alive and then heal him so she could do it again the next time he got loose with his tongue. Meeran had asked them to join him at the Red Iron's base in a week. So it was that Evalyn, Carver and Bethany found themselves outside the Red Iron's base of operations, a renovated warehouse in Lowtown. As they entered, Evalyn was met with the sound of a very large number of carousing men. Meeran was waiting for them in the entrance.

"Hawke! Welcome to the Red Iron," he proclaimed with a flourish. "let's introduce you and your siblings to the men shall we?"

They entered the main room where most of the men were and Meeran yelled for attention. It took a little while, but eventually it was quiet enough for Meeran to begin.

"All right you louts, welcome the newest members of the Red Iron." He motioned for Evalyn to step forward. "Evalyn Hawke."

One of the men laughed. "What good is she Meeran?" A couple of men next to him laughed as well.

Evalyn winked at Meeran and stepped forward to speak to the man at eye level. "Simple," She replied. Evalyn pointed at a training dummy and with a wave of her hand coated it in frost. "That." As the man gawked at the wall Evalyn drew her staff off her back and cracked the man in the face with it sending him reeling out of his chair. She grabbed his collar and threw him forward. He came up with his daggers, spitting curses and charged her. She spun her staff catching one dagger and sliding the blade into his thigh. She kicked the last dagger out of his hand and knelt next to him. Her hands glowed blue as she healed his wounds. "And this," she smirked. "Next time don't question your leaders choice of recruits," she shot over her shoulder, walking back to stand with her siblings.

Carver stared in shock at his sister. He wouldn't have thought her the sort to deal with a mouthy mercenary like that. It was something that he would have done. Except for the healing him afterword of course. He noticed Meeran motioning him forward.

"Carver Hawke."

"Hey buddy," one of the men yelled. "We'll see how you handle that blade o' yours in a little. If you're good maybe I'll have someone to actually practice with."

"That's Brian," Meeran explained. "He's our resident blademaster. He teaches the recruits, but he is still looking for someone to really hone his skills against."

"I'd be honored Brian," Carver yelled back.

"And lastly," Meeran continued. "Bethany Hawke."

Bethany stepped forward cautiously, still not sure about the whole mercenary thing.

"Well girl," Meeran said when she just stood there. "Show 'em what you can do."

She looked at Meeran then at Evalyn. "I… I don't think I should."

Evalyn took over, and Bethany shot her a grateful glance. "Bethany defaults to fire magic. I don't think you'd appreciate her burning down your base."

"Maybe that's best." Meeran turned back to his men. "One last thing men. You all see the dark haired one," he asked pointing to Bethany, who shrank back a little. "She's off limits. If you want to go on living anyway."

"Keeping her for yourself are ya boss," one of the dumber ones yelled. Bethany blushed bright red.

Meeran grinned at him. "No, because I don't want copper hair over there killing my men… or deciding not to heal you after you're wounded; that's why."

Evalyn glared and crossed her arms, lightning arcing between her fingers. She noticed a few of the men flinch back. Bethany stared at Evalyn in confusion.

"That's all men, go back to your… whatever it is you were doing." Meeran looked over at the Hawke's. "Why don't you all go mingle with the men now. And Hawke… be careful. Jevin will not be happy about the way you trounced him." Meeran laughed. "He's always had way to large an opinion of himself, but he'll be looking for revenge, make no mistake."

"I will be careful Meeran. When is our first job?"

"In two days I am sending you and Carver with a group of my men on a fairly… delicate job. Bethany's first job will be an easy one which I will be leading personally."

"Then I will see you later Meeran." Evalyn smiled at him. "Time to go meet some of my new colleagues."

"Enjoy yourself Hawke." Meeran glanced back as he walked into his office, somehow he was sure that Hawke would be a hassle, but well worth what it cost him to get her here.

The three Hawkes stumbled home that night together much later than their mother liked, and much tipsier than any of them liked. Except for Carver that is, who had been having a great time.

"Sister," Bethany asked as they were going to sleep. "What was that Meeran said about me?"

"What do you mean Bethany?" Evalyn didn't realize Meeran was going to explain all that with them present.

"The whole, 'She's off limits' thing?"

"Oh, that was a part of our deal with Meeran. It was my one condition. I don't have an issue with you finding someone you love, but I won't have a bunch of smelly mercenaries going after you for an easy lay." Evalyn hoped Bethany wasn't angry.

"Oh…" Bethany wiggled over closer to her sister and gave her a hug. "Thank you sister." Not for the first time, Bethany was grateful for a sister who cared so much about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> Maker's blessing on those who review.


	5. The Red Iron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns the world!

Within two months of working for the Red Iron, Evalyn had proven herself as one of Meeran’s most important assets. She had saved the lives of dozens, including Meeran himself, who made the mistake of getting too close to one of Bethany’s firestorms during a raid. Carver and Brian had become close friends and dueled each other constantly, while Bethany remained more aloof from the Red Iron, preferring to remain at home with their mother rather than hang around with the Red Iron as Carver did. Evalyn liked to roam the city during her off hours, learning the city from top to bottom. By the time they had worked with the Iron for 6 months they were considered invaluable. Hawke had used the Red Irons contacts to make a few contacts of her own. Most notably a dwarf by the name of Worthy, a woman who went by Elegant, and an elf called Thomwise. Worthy specialized in procuring enchanted runestones, Elegant in potions and Thomwise in poisons. Evalyn cultivated a relationship with them, knowing that such people may be useful. Well, honestly that was a secondary consideration, since she actually liked all three of them quite a bit. One particular mission would always stand out in Evalyn’s mind. It was 8 months after they joined the Red iron.  
“So Meeran, what do you need me to fix today.” Evalyn grinned at the leader of the Red Iron from the chair she was sitting in.  
“Shut it with the humor Hawke, I am not in the mood today.” Meeran was pacing back and forth in his office, something eating at his mind. “We have been hired to deal with bandits on the North Road who have been hitting a wealthy merchant pretty hard. He wants them dealt with before his next shipment.”  
“No problem, who all is going?”  
“My lieutenant will be leading this one, this’ll be a big job, we have half the company going out for this.” Meeran looked back at Hawke. “Go grab your brother and sister and meet the men at the gates.”  
Evalyn nodded and turned to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder. “Hawke,” Meeran whispered. “Don’t get dead.”  
Evalyn grabbed her siblings and met Meeran’s lieutenant at the gates. There were easily fifty men and they were the last to arrive.  
“All right men,” the lieutenant yelled. “We are forming into 2 groups, Jevin will be leading the second team.”  
“What?” A man Hawke hadn’t met yelled. “Why’s Jevin leading, Martin?”  
“Because I said so, now break up into your squads. There’ll be 5 squads per group.” Martin saw the Hawkes approach. “Hawke! Good to see you. You and Carver are with me. Beth is with Jevin.” Evalyn had a bad feeling. Jevin was smiling at her. He never smiled at her. Ever. Jevin had despised her ever since that first day when she made a fool of him in front of the whole company.  
The mission was tough. There were nearly a full hundred bandits camped on a ridge off the road. Martin’s group was the primary attack, with Jevin’s group striking from the side after the bandits had engaged the main group.  
“Damn,” Martin muttered from his vantage point.  
“What is it Martin?” Evalyn was a little worried. Martin didn’t get concerned often.  
“There’s a lot more of them than we thought. I think we can still do it though.”  
They attacked just before the bandits would normally change guards. The initial hail of arrows killed the sentries and then both groups struck, discarding the original plan in favor of a single large push. The battle was soon a general melee, red uniforms clashing with the multicolored clothes of the bandits. Evalyn ended up running from place to place in the battle trying to keep Red Iron’s men from dying. The battle lasted for hours as the Red Iron survivors hunted down the last of the bandits. By the end of the fight, Evalyn was almost completely drained and all out of lyrium.  
“Well, we did it,” Martin exclaimed, cleaning his sword on a dead bandit’s tunic. “And with a lower number of deaths than I expected. By my count we only lost 20 men to their hundred. Pack up men, and we’ll go report in.” Evalyn realized that Bethany wasn’t with the group anymore. She was safe when they got back together, but now she was gone.  
“Martin,” Evalyn asked, suddenly frantic. “Where’s Bethany?”  
“I… I don’t know. She was here earlier.” Martin motioned the men over. “Has anyone seen Bethany?”  
“I did sir,” Brian said. Jevin wanted to talk with her and they went off that way.” He motioned toward the forest.  
Evalyn dragged the last bit of energy she had out of herself to cast a haste spell and then she was off, charging through the forest. She crashed through the trees, branches whipping at her, as she frantically searched for Bethany. She dimly heard a voice and ran towards it. She slammed her back into a tree when she heard Jevin’s voice ahead.  
“Who does your bitch of a sister think she is anyway?” Jevin’s voice was pitched low so she had some trouble making out the words. “She has humiliated me time and again. And now I shall harm the most precious thing in the world to her. You.”  
Evalyn peeked her head out from around the tree and saw Bethany sprawled on the ground in front of Jevin, bruises clear on her skin.  
“Her sister… the most precious thing in the world to her.” Evalyn wondered if every crazy maniac liked to hear their own voice. Why did they always explain themselves? She’d never understand it. She heard the ripping of cloth and Bethany whimper. “She went to such trouble to protect you. And now, thanks to Martin, who hates your sister almost as much as I do, I shall take away the thing she has most tried to protect.”  
Bethany tried to summon forth her magic but she couldn’t. She was drained and Jevin knew it. She felt his hands on her body and cried in fear. Believing fully that her sister didn’t know and wasn’t coming.  
Hawke stepped out from behind the tree, and pure rage filled her when she saw Jevin standing over Bethany, hands roaming over her body, lust burning in his eyes. She snuck up behind him, slowly drawing her staff off her back. And as Jevin began to unbuckle his belt she swung the staff right up into his groin with all her strength. He dropped to his knees and Evalyn struck out with the blade causing Jevin to cry out as his flesh split open from his shoulder to his hip. Evalyn felt her mana return as Love’s energy rejuvenated her. Her eyes filmed over momentarily in blue light and then back to normal. She looked down at Jevin and flames burst from her hands.  
Martin heard a scream and he ran off into the forest, a few of his men that he chose following him. They through the forest, the screams continued as they ran and then they stopped. He ran through the trees and found Evalyn cradling her sister to herself, Bethany’s clothes lying on the ground in rags. There was a man shaped body on the ground nearby, mutilated and burned almost beyond recognition. The only reason he knew it was Jevin was because of Jevin’s blade… which was in his heart.  
“Evalyn…” Martin was astonished. “What did you do?”  
Evalyn turned around slowly, pushing Bethany out of sight. “It’s not what I did, Martin. It’s what you and Jevin did…”  
Her magic flared as lightning rushed along her arms. “Why Martin,” she asked. “Why did you do it?”  
He smiled at her as he drew his blade. “Because of you. Meeran dotes on you. His little healer… He pays you so much attention. He was going to replace me, I know it. And the only way to stop that was to get rid of you. Meeran would have stopped caring about you after you went crazy when someone harmed your sister.” He motioned to the men with him. “Kill them.”  
The men charged and Evalyn lashed out with her magic, lightning arcing from one man to another knocking two of the men out and killing another. The last man swung his blade at her and she caught it with her staff then pushed the man back and conjured a boulder which shot forward, crushing his chest. She spun, glaring daggers at Martin and tried to summon a fireball, but she had drained herself again.  
Martin chuckled. “I thought you were drained already, but now you certainly are.” He grinned evilly. “Looks like I get to deal with you myself.” His blade met her staff and the fight was on. He was a better swordsman, but she had outrage and hatred on her side giving her strength. Neither knew how long they fought, him taunting her and her screaming back at him.  
Neither noticed when Carver and the rest of the Red Iron arrived to find them trying to kill each other. The group ringed the clearing all staring at the sight of their healer and lieutenant trying their level best to kill each other. Bethany ran out from behind a tree and threw herself into Carver, sobbing hysterically. Carver quickly noticed a number of the men staring at Bethany’s rather exposed attributes and he stripped off his armor and made Bethany put on his undershirt so that she was at least a little covered. In the meantime, Martin and Evalyn had started yelling at each other again; Martin about the reasons he wanted Evalyn dead, and she about his idiocy, amongst other things. Carver started to step in, but Brian stopped him.  
“This is personal between them Carver, let them fight it out.”  
“But if what Evalyn said is true…” Carver’s true loyalty to his family demanded that he step in.  
“Then she needs to deal with this. She won’t thank you for helping her in this.”  
“It was going to be so easy,” Martin screamed. “Jevin was a fool. He always did want your bitch of a sister for himself.  
You would have killed him, and I would have claimed that Jevin and Bethany were set upon by bandits. They stunned Jevin and were going to rape your sister. Jevin shook it off and killed the men and then you arrived. You automatically assumed that Jevin was raping your sister so you killed him and I killed you.” He laughed. “Meeran would have believed it all. I would have remained lieutenant and I never would have had to deal with you or your sister or that idiot Jevin again.”  
Finally Martin made a mistake. Evalyn’s staff slid down his blade, knocking it from his hand. She followed through the motion, driving the blade through Martin’s chest. He fell, surprise on his face.  
“May the Maker himself spit on your corpse,” she said stepping away from the body. Then she looked up and saw the rest of the men around the clearing staring at her, and Bethany crying into Carver’s shoulder with his shirt on.  
Carver looked solemnly at Evalyn. “Did Jevin…”  
Evalyn just shook her head slowly. Carver let out a relieved sigh.  
Brian, who should have been in command, looked at the men and then back to Evalyn. “What are your orders Hawke?”  
Hawke let out a gasp of surprise. She wasn’t expecting them to follow her. She looked down at Martin and Jevin’s bodies. “Let’s get the hell out of here.”  
Brian became Meeran’s new lieutenant, and Evalyn got Meeran to agree that Bethany would no longer go on any missions without either herself or Carver present. It took Bethany a long time to get over that incident, and Evalyn took over missions Bethany would normally have gone on for a month to give her time to cope.  
When their year was up, Meeran tried to get them to stay on. But only Carver was in favor, and then only because of his friendship with Brian. Evalyn did however tell Meeran that if he needed some extra help occasionally, Carver or herself might be available for the odd job. When they came home that day, they pooled what little extra money they had and threw a small party at Gamlen’s house. Not only was it to celebrate the end of their obligation to Meeran, but Aveline had gotten a promotion a week before; she had joined the city guard about 2 months after their first mission with the Red Iron. Life was starting to look up for them at last or so they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> Maker's Blessing ont hos who review.


	6. Varric Tethras at your service

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns the world.
> 
> Varric is here! I know we are all excited to see our favorite Paragon of Manliness. Enjoy the chapter.

Since leaving the Red Iron, they had begun to have trouble with the templars. Without coin or status to hide behind, the Hawke sisters were in considerable danger of being dragged off to the Gallows if not killed outright by the templars. They were desperate. Which of course is why when they heard about a dwarf named Bartrand, who was mounting an expedition into the Deep Roads, they knew they had to get in on the expedition.

"For the last time, no! Andraste's tits human! Do you know how many people want to hire on to this expedition?"

"But we heard you are going into the deep roads…" Bethany started before Carver butted in.

"We've fought darkspawn. We are not useless refugees."

"I don't care if you've ripped the horns off an ogre with your bare hands." Bartrand shook his head. "This is the sort of venture that can make a man for life! I am not about to risk that by hiring random humans." His gazed washed over Bethany and Evalyn. "Especially not _female_ humans."

"I hate to agree with my brother, but he's right. We have fought and killed hurlocks, genlocks and even an ogre. How many of your _dwarven_ guards can say the same?" Evalyn stared Bartrand in the eye, willing him to see their point of view.

"Get in line, human. Half of Kirkwall wants to get in with me right now. It's done. Find yourselves another way out of the slums." Bartrand turned to go talk with his men. "Now get out of here. Sodding humans and…" Bartrand's grumbling dropped off as the Hawkes walked away.

"What are we going to do now," Bethany asked, her voice wavering. "We have nothing to stop the next person who tries to sell us out. This expedition was our last chance."

"This is all your fault," Carver exclaimed pointing at Evalyn. "We're running from your blighted templars."

"Shut up! Brother, would you like to say that a little louder? I think some of the beggars in Darktown didn't hear you." Evalyn glared daggers at her brother. "Be careful of what you say."

"Be that as it may sister," Carver began, "Bethany is right. We have to get into the expedition. Without something to hide behind I fear your next stop will be in the Gallows."

"Maybe Gamlen knows someone who can talk to Bartrand for us," Bethany suggested.

Evalyn frowned. "A bad idea, but really our only choice. Gamlen is at least as sleazy as Bartrand."

As Evalyn began her way back to Lowtown, she was bumped into by a pickpocket who promptly stole her coin purse. Evalyn spun around and was about to cast a haste spell on herself to catch the thief and barely stopped herself when she saw a pair of templars in the courtyard. There really were tears in Bethany's eyes as they ran after the thief.

"We have to catch him sister," she said. "That's all the coin we have…"

They rounded the corner only to see the thief get pinned against the wall by a crossbow bolt. He struggled, only hurting himself more as a dwarf walked up to him.

"I once knew a guy who could steal every coin in your pocket just by smiling at you," he started. "But you? You don't have the style to work Hightown kid, let alone the Merchant's Guild." He held out his hand and the pickpocket dropped the coin purse in his hand. The dwarf punched the thief in the shoulder and pulled the bolt out of the his shoulder. He turned around to face the Hawkes. "Run along now," he shot back at the thief who had slumped to the ground. "I suggest you find a new line of work." He walked toward the trio with a grin on his face. He tossed Evalyn the purse and twirled his bolt.

"How do you do? Varric Tethras at your service." He placed the bolt in his belt and looked up at Hawke. "I must apologize for Bartrand. He wouldn't know an opportunity if it hit him square in the jaw." Evalyn had to say she already liked this dwarf, even if he was with Bartrand.

"But you would," Carver asked, still wearing his perpetual scowl.

"I would! What Bartrand doesn't understand is that we need someone like you." Varric grinned sardonically. "He would never admit it, too proud, but I… I am much more practical."

"So I am assuming you are part of this venture of his," Evalyn asked, still smiling.

"Afraid so. Normally the Deep Roads isn't something I would do, but I can hardly let the head of the family go down there alone."

"Which would make you his brother I assume."

"It would. So I have an interest in the expedition's success shall we say." Varric reached back to stroke his crossbow.

Evalyn cocked an eyebrow. "Seems too easy. Why go so far out of your way for another guard?"

"Well, I am afraid Bartrand was right about that. We don't need another guard. What we do need is a partner! If you can invest in the expedition… say fifty sovereigns there's no way he can refuse. He's been tearing his beard out trying to fund this on his own, but he can't."

Beards… that's what struck Evalyn as strange. Varric had no beard. He did have an inordinate amount of chest hair which was… very compelling.

"Fifty sovereigns!" Carver threw his hands in the air. "If we had coin we wouldn't need to hire onto this damned expedition."

Evalyn shook her head at Carver. "My brother may not have a tactful bone in his body, but he's right." Carver glared at his sister. "We don't have any coin at all… or rather we wouldn't have if you hadn't stopped that thief. Thank you by the way."

"My pleasure. But you need to think big! There is only a brief window after the Blight when the Roads will not be swarming with darkspawn. The treasure we find down there could set you and your family up for life!"

"Why us," Bethany asked. "Why not someone who already has the coin?"

"Frankly, the name Hawke is on many lips these days. I would rather trust someone with your sister's reputation than someone I have never heard of." Varric had pulled a bolt back out and was twirling it in his fingers again. "Word has it that you are the reason that the Red Iron is still around. The Coterie has been squeezing out merc bands left and right and the Red are one of the only ones to stay afloat. And they have been having some trouble since you left."

"Sister's reputation." Evalyn rolled her eyes at Carver's grumbling again. "Of course it's _her_ reputation."

"Better hers than mine," Bethany put in.

"Sounds reasonable, but how am I to get that kind of money?"

Varric grinned, glad to see they were coming around. "We work together you and I, and before you know it you'll have the coin. Set aside some coin from every job and you'll have it in no time."

"It won't be easy," Bethany commented. "But it's a chance. I say we take it."

"Better than waiting for the templars to come down on us," Carver agreed.

"Sounds fine Varric." Evalyn said, offering her hand. Varric took it and they shook.

"Now let's see what sort of trouble we can stir up. There is another matter for us to discuss, I have a place in the Hanged Man. I'll be in there most of the time, so drop in so we can discuss it. Be sure to drop in sometime. I'll be keeping my ear to the ground for jobs."

"We should talk to Aveline," Bethany suggested.

"Good idea sister," Evalyn agreed. "She joined the city guard. She may have a bounty or two for us." She glanced at Varric. "First, let's head home and tell mother that we have a possibility. And then Varric, you and I shall stop by your place at the Hanged Man to talk."

"Sounds good Hawke, lead on."

"So Varric," Evalyn asked they entered Lowtown. "Tell me a little about yourself."

"What is there to say? I am a dwarf and I have an annoying brother."

"Really," Evalyn gasped. "I have one of those too. We should start a club!"

"Thanks a lot sister," Carver grumbled as Varric laughed.

"Oh yes, I am the most handsome dwarf in all of Kirkwall," Varric proclaimed.

Evalyn just smiled. "Oh yes. I am the most beautiful human in all of Kirkwall."

Carver grinned. "Only if we don't count other women as humans."

"Ha ha brother," Evalyn sulked.

"Well I'll give you this much," Varric said as they approached the Hawke's home. "You are certainly interesting humans." He grinned when Evalyn pointed out Gamlen's house. "You live a street down from the Hanged Man? I knew you had taste."

"It's our uncle's place. Personally I think I might like to live a little farther down from the Hanged Man," Bethany replied.

"No, no Sunshine," Varric said, gesturing to the inn animatedly. "That's the place to be. All the drink you could want and you'll never be bothered by a noble."

"Why did you call me that?"

"Sunshine?"

"Yes."

"Because I already decided to call your brother Little Hawke," Varric smirked. "I can't very well call you Little Hawke as well can I?"

"I suppose not."

"I could call you Littler Hawke? How about Even Smaller Hawke? The Other Hawke?"

"Suddenly, I prefer Sunshine," Bethany said, smiling down at the dwarf.

"I thought you would, Sunshine. Besides, it fits you. You are a very happy person it seems."

Leandra was pleased that they had found something that might help them, but when they told her about the plan, she became very worried.

"The Deep Roads! Why the Deep Roads? Isn't there something else?"

"Not really mother," Evalyn replied. "Besides, Varric here told us that the treasure we find could set us up for life. We could be nobles again. Have a real home."

"But… the Deep Roads are full of darkspawn. We almost lost Bethany to them, I don't want…" Leandra trailed off.

"This is our only chance mother," Evalyn persisted. "We need coin and status and this expedition can give us both. Otherwise it is just a matter of time until the templars take Bethany and I from you."

"Just, be careful." Leandra sighed.

"No worries mother," Evalyn replied. "Bethany, Carver, I'll see you both later. Why don't you go see if Aveline has anything for us? In the meantime I'll be at the Hanged Man with Varric." Evalyn looked down at the dwarf. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Varric grinned. He was quite sure that his feeling about Hawke would pay off.

Varric's room at the back of the Hanged Man was quite nice. Varric had what looked like a dwarven make table and chairs in the room as well as a very large bed for a dwarf and some tapestries on the wall. There was a large fire crackling in the firepit as well.

"Nice place," Evalyn commented. Certainly a lot nicer than Gamlen's house.

"It's easier to keep a place nice when there is just you in it," Varric said. "As opposed to 5."

"True, of course Gamlen counts as an extra three for pure messiness."

"Ouch."

"Yep. So, Varric, what was up with that whole business with my sister? Sunshine and Little Hawke?" Evalyn smiled at the thought of Varric calling Carver "Little Hawke".

"I have to call her something, don't I Hawke?"

"What about Bethany?"

"Didn't seem… appropriate."

"I have to warn you that Carver may well kill you if you take to calling him Little Hawke. He already has issues with me and what he perceives as my 'shadow' he's standing in."

"That's half the fun," Varric laughed. Waving over a serving wench. "One for me and… Hawke? You want one?"

"Sure."

"And one for my friend then."

"So, what's this you wanted to talk to me about?" Varric motioned Evalyn to take a seat in one of the chairs.

"I'll tell you once our server brings those beers." Varric wandered over to a large chest and pulled out some documents and a map. He layed them on the table. "And here are our drinks." The waitress sauntered over, setting a stein of beer in front of each of them.

Evalyn took a drink and coughed. "Sweet Andraste! What is that?"

Varric was laughing hysterically. "I see you've never had the Hanged Man's finest Hawke? That is the most dangerous swill in the Free Marches. And the best."

"You'll forgive me if I don't drink too much for now," Evalyn said carefully setting the drink on the table. "That stuff could raise the dead." Evalyn decided not to mention that she really preferred wine.

"Ah," Varric said, taking a great quaff. "That's what makes it great. Now, we have business to discuss. We need to find an entrance into the Deep Roads."

"You mean Bartrand doesn't have one?"

"No... He's still trying to find one. Once we get down there he can find the way to our destination." Varric splayed open the map of the Free Marches. "What we need is an entrance, and I think I know where we can find one."

"Really. It seems you have everything under control. Why do you need me?"

"Because, my dear Hawke, if you have the maps, then it seals the deal. Bartrand might still be stubborn enough to resist a fifty sovereign investment, but those maps are necessary."

"You are very crafty dwarf." Evalyn took another drink and leaned back in the chair. "So, where can we get this map?"

"My sources tell me that a Fereldan Grey Warden arrived with a bunch of other refugees. If anyone would know of an entrance, he would."

"I am not sure trying to get information out of a Warden is a good idea." Evalyn took another drink at the thought. "Wardens are not to be trifled with."

"The least we can do is talk with him," Varric insisted. "If he won't help we'll just try something else."

"Sounds good. Well, I'll be going home now. We'll see if we can find this Warden later. Try and find a lead on him." Hawke left the inn and ran into Carver and Bethany. "Any luck," she asked.

"Yeah, Aveline said she has a job for us," Carver replied. "She wants some help clearing an ambush before tomorrow night."

"Okay, we'll see about that tomorrow. Let's get home."

The Hawkes walked into their uncles house to find him and their mother arguing. Gamlen was stuttering under Leandra's glare.

"It's just t-that you are taking advantage of my hospitality."

"You sold my children into servitude. Servitude, for a year! And now you ask me for money," Leandra yelled.

"Just something of a… monthly contribution toward food," Gamlen muttered.

"How could you sell the estate Gamlen? We should be nobility!" Evalyn sighed. Bringing that up with Gamlen was a good way to have him clam up.

"If wishes were poppy we'd all be dreaming! Get used to Lowtown sister. That's where we're staying.

"You mean this is real," Evalyn asked butting in. "No wonder I can't wake up."

Gamlen sneered at her. "And here I thought that man you ran off with was an apostate Leandra. I didn't know he was a clown as well."

"If I could just see the will for myself… I can't believe they left me nothing." Evalyn cringed at the look on Leandra's face.

"Where is the will uncle," Evalyn asked, glaring at her uncle.

"Not here. It was read, it went in the vault. It's old news."

"That touched a nerve," Carver grumbled from the corner.

"Just tell me where the will is uncle," Evalyn insisted.

"It's still in the vault, in the estate. And that is long out of my hands."

"You didn't bring your parents will," Bethany asked incredulously.

"Like I said it was old news! Now leave me alone," Gamlen yelled as he stormed into his room.

Later, as Evalyn was getting ready for bed, she overheard Bethany and Carver talking.

"No, sister. I don't care." Carver was leaning against the wall, and wasn't happy about Bethany's pestering.

"Look, she gave me the key, we can find it!"

"And do what? That estate is a relic of mother's old life here, and I never lived here. It means nothing to me."

"What are you two talking about," Evalyn whispered, walking up beside Bethany.

"Mother gave me the key to the estate," Bethany replied. "It opens an old back door from Darktown."

Evalyn grinned. "We can go in and get the will." She glanced at Carver. "So what are you grumbling about?"

"I just don't care about the great Amell estate sister. It's just a haven for slavers anyway…" Carver trailed off.

"What do you mean?"

"Gamlen is a chatty drunk. He told me that he sold the estate to slavers who beat him at dice." Carver yawned. "I'm tired sister, let's get some sleep."

Evalyn glanced at Bethany and winked. "And Carver? What would you do to slavers?"

Carver looked at her and smiled. "Only one thing their kind deserve. Fine, we can go in together, I'll be happy to kill some slavers and you and Bethany can get mother the will."

"Great, we agree on something." She looked at her siblings. "Get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maker's blessings on you if you review. I really appreciate everyone who has reviewed.


	7. Bandits and a Healer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns the world of course.

Evalyn woke the next morning at the crack of dawn. Yawning, she rolled off of her cot, being careful not to wake her mother and shook Bethany awake. She pulled on her own tunic that the Red Iron had procured for her, enchanted like mage's robes but looked like a regular tunic. Evalyn slipped into the main room and woke her brother as well.

"Get up brother," Evalyn whispered. "Put on your gear and we'll go. Aveline should be in the guard barracks."

"All right," Carver muttered as he stirred. He pulled on his own armor and grabbed his massive two-handed sword. Evalyn grabbed some bread from their stores in the house and the three of them began the walk up to Hightown where the guardsmen's barracks were.

Evalyn walked in and found Aveline resting on her bunk. She grinned and grabbed onto Aveline's shoulders suddenly. Aveline jumped up to a sitting position breathing heavily.

"Maker's breath Hawke," Aveline scolded while Evalyn giggled. "Don't do that."

"Sorry, couldn't resist Aveline. I heard you had a job you wanted some help with today," Hawke said while Aveline started putting on her armor. "Why don't you call me by my name anyway? We've certainly known each other long enough."

Aveline smiled. "Because our names are so similar Hawke. Or haven't you noticed?"

Evalyn thought for a moment. Evalyn… Aveline… Evalyn… Aveline. Come to think of it, they were pretty similar weren't they? "I guess they are. Never noticed before." Evalyn chuckled at the thought. "So what is this job? Carver said something about bandits."

"I got word that there is an ambush planned for tonight. Thing is, I don't know what they are planning to ambush. As far as I know there are no merchants traveling the route tonight."

"So… you want us to help you clear it right?" Evalyn frowned. "Shouldn't this be a job for the regular guard?"

"The captain is dragging his feet. We can hire outsiders to assist with odd jobs from time to time," Aveline explained. "You up for this?"

"Sounds good Aveline. Shall we go immediately?"

"Let's go pay those bandits a visit," Aveline agreed smashing one gauntleted fist into her other.

They traveled out to just south of the Wounded Coast outside of Kirkwall, the Hawkes eating on the way. The trip took about 3 hours. They came to an area which Aveline pointed out as the ambush spot. Evalyn moved to take the rear of the group, Carver and Aveline moving to the front and Bethany in the middle. They advanced carefully into the area, wishing they had someone to scout ahead for them.

Aveline was alerted to the bandits by the buzzing of an arrow, which she deflected off her shield. Carver and Aveline moved forward towards the archer's position, while Evalyn and Bethany moved out of sight. Aveline deflected another arrow, and the archer finally showed himself, along with a few other bandits who charged forward to engage the pair. Evalyn motioned to Bethany and she cast a fireball into the bushes where the archer had shown himself.

"I'll never understand how you do that," Evalyn whispered to Bethany as she watched the fireball, which was easily half again the size of what she could conjure, impact in the bushes, killing the archer instantly and driving a rogue out of hiding who was trying to flank Carver. Evalyn couldn't help but laugh at the look of shock on her brother's face as her lightning bolt flew past him to strike the rogue. Carver made a quick backswing with his sword, killing the rogue.

"Don't do that sister," he yelled as he traded blows with a bandit. "You know that scares the hell out of me!"

"Sorry brother," Evalyn replied as she cast a quick healing spell on Aveline, who had taken a deep gash in the side.

The group continued on once the bandits were dead. Aveline was sure there would be more than those few. Sure enough there were. They found a small overlook guarded by rocks near the bandit's camp where Evalyn told Bethany to stay. The rest of them went around to the camp from the main clearing. The bandits saw them approach and scrambled to get to their weapons. Evalyn motioned to Bethany, who cast a firestorm spell in the camp as Aveline and Carver charged. The bandits were taken completely by surprise, not expecting fire to rain down on them from the skies. Evalyn cast a glyph of paralysis over the entrance to where Bethany was hiding and then entered the fray. She had never mentioned it, but battle made her feel alive. The adrenaline rushing through her, the thrill of knowing that you had to be the strongest to survive, it was exhilarating.

"Behind you," Carver cried out as he struck down the bandit leader. Evalyn spun and took a blade through her shoulder rather than her chest. She cried as she fell, but remembered her brother's training, and scissored her legs, tripping the bandit so Aveline could run him through. Bethany felt a spell go off behind her and saw that Evalyn's glyph had triggered catching a bandit rogue who was going to kill her. Bethany froze the bandit and then cast fire, killing him from the shock of the sudden temperature change.

The battle over, Evalyn healed everyone's wounds and they began their way back to Kirkwall. Aveline was ecstatic that the bandits were dead.

"Come on Hawke," she said as they entered the city. "Once we report to the captain, we can get you the coin you deserve."

"We can certainly use it," Evalyn replied. "Did Carver or Bethany explain to you what we are doing right now?"

"Bethany did last night. How long do you have?"

"The feeling I get from Varric is at least a couple months. Bartrand is still getting supplies together and he needs a map to find an entrance to the Deep Roads." Evalyn smiled. "Which the plan is for me to get, that way Bartrand can't refuse us."

"Good plan," Aveline responded. "Just don't get yourself into too much trouble Hawke." Aveline smiled. "I know you are a little loose with the law, but don't get the city guard onto you."

Evalyn laughed. "I'll do my best."

"That's what I was afraid of."

Things did not go over well when they got back to the guard barracks. Aveline had asked Hawke to wait outside while she talked to the guard captain. All she ended up hearing was the guard-captain yelling at Aveline for being a 'showoff'. Aveline stomped out of the captain's office, muttering under her breath.

"So," Evalyn joked. "I guess this would be a bad time to discuss my bill with the captain."

Aveline just glared back at the captain's office. "There's something fishy going on here. The captain should have been glad we cleared that ambush. I am sorry Hawke."

Evalyn sighed. "Maybe you should do some digging, figure out what's going on."

"I think I will. See you around Hawke. I'll inform you if I learn anything."

"Bye Aveline."

Disappointed, the Hawkes returned to Lowtown for lunch. When they arrived at home, Gamlen informed Evalyn that there were a couple of letters for her.

"Thanks, uncle," Evalyn muttered digging around under her uncle's letters to try and find the ones addressed to her. Finally she found one and it was already opened. "Why is this open uncle?"

"I…"

"Nevermind." The letter was from Meeran. Apparently he had decided to throw a job her way. A dwarf named Anso needed some help with something. Evalyn decided she'd look into it. The other letter was actually just a note from Varric. He wanted her to stop by the Hanged Man when she had a minute. The family was getting ready to eat, so Evalyn just walked down to the Hanged Man herself.

"Varric. You left a note that said you wanted to see me?"

"That's right Hawke," Varric replied. "I think I know how to find our Grey Warden. The woman running the Fereldan Imports shop here in Lowtown may well know where we can find him."

"Well then, after I go home and eat we'll check it out." On her way out Evalyn had a thought. "Varric, Bethany, Carver and I are planning on clearing the slavers out of our old estate to find our grandparents will. You want to come along?"

"Why not? Ought to make a good story." Varric grinned at Hawke. "I'll meet you outside Fereldan Imports in an hour."

"See you then Varric."

An hour later Evalyn, Carver and Bethany met Varric outside the store. They entered to find it bustling with people. Almost entirely refugees asking for aid.

"Excuse me ma'am," Evalyn said, approaching the counter.

The woman looked her over. "We help all refugees here miss. However I can't give preference to those who clearly already have shelter and work."

"You misunderstand. I am not looking for aid. I am looking for a person. I heard you may know where I can find him."

"I may, who are you looking for?"

"I am looking for a Fereldan Grey Warden. I hear one came in with a bunch of other refugees recently."

A scared look passed over the woman's face before she replied. "Only Fereldan Wardens I know of are good king Alistair and the Warden Commander." Even Evalyn could tell the woman was lying to her.

"The healer was one once wasn't he," one of the refugees asked.

"Well… yes. But he isn't anymore." The woman glared at Hawke. "This healer serves them without thought for coin. I won't lose him to the templars and he doesn't need to be asked stupid questions."

Evalyn glared back. "Then I'll only ask smart questions. I just want to speak to him. Of course if he has killer eyes and a great smile I may have to marry him." Evalyn grinned when she heard Carver snicker behind her.

"Well he has the eyes, but I don't know that I have ever seen him smile." The shop owner sighed. "I suppose it isn't my place to withhold his whereabouts. Anders has made no secret of himself to refugees. In Darktown, look for the lit lantern. Anders will be there. Now let me get back to my work."

"That was vague," Bethany commented as they left. "A real help."

"Perk up Sunshine," Varric said. "Now we know to look in Darktown. Once there it won't be hard to find."

"Woohoo, Darktown," Carver muttered. "Great…" His grumbling trailed off as they were confronted with a group of ragtag refugees that looked ready to kill them.

"We heard you asking about the healer," the leader said. "We know what happens to mages in this town, we won't let you drag him off to the templars."

Evalyn stared at them men and took a deep breath. She glanced back at Carver.

"We Fereldans have enough trouble in this town without making more for each other don't you think," Carver asked, glaring at the leader.

"Ferledan… We thought you were Marchers. Your clothes…" The leader turned to the men behind him. "No trouble here boys." He turned back to them. "Maker bless the rule of our King Alistair and Queen Anora."

Evalyn let out a breath she had been holding in. "That was close… thanks Carver."

"Let's just find this healer," Carver replied, his foul mood back.

Their group traveled down into Darktown, below the main city, and quickly found their way to the healer. Varric knew how to deal with people down in Darktown which made getting directions easy. Finally they came to a pair of doors, a lit lantern hanging between them. Evalyn walked up to one of the doors and pushed it open. She walked in, her eyes drawn to the man bending over a table. There were a couple of refugees standing near the table with their son on it. The man leaning over the table had beautiful sandy blonde hair and was definitely a mage if the healing magic he was casting was any indication. She motioned her siblings and Varric to one side of the large room. She leaned against a post nearer the table as she watched the healer's magic intently.

Anders had heard the group enter, but couldn't get distracted from what he was doing. The boy was quite sick and he needed all of his concentration to heal it correctly. When his healing was done he stumbled backwards and turned around as he felt his control slip. His eyes glowed for a moment and then went back to normal. His senses no longer focused on his healing he felt the magic in the room that was not his. He felt it approach as he grabbed his staff and spun around.

"I have made this place a sanctum of healing and salvation," his voice boomed in the confined space. His voice overlaid with another. "Why do you threaten it."

"A bit melodramatic don't you think," Evalyn asked, crossing her arms beneath her breasts. "Have I threatened you?"

"What do you want," Anders asked, his gaze taking all of them in. A dwarf with no beard, an annoyed man with a large sword, a dark-haired girl who was a mage, and… Anders' thoughts petered off as he took in the leader of the group. She was beautiful, her copper curls ringing her face, and she had a staff on her back that's power he could sense in his mind like a bonfire.

"We heard you were a Warden," Evalyn replied, staring into his brown eyes. By the Maker that man had eyes to die for. Which suddenly grew hard.

"Did the Wardens send you? It doesn't matter, I am not going back. Those bastards made me get rid of my cat." His eyes grew distant. "Poor Ser Pounce-a-lot."

Evalyn couldn't help but giggle at that. "Wait. You had a cat named Ser Pounce-a-lot?"

"Yes," Anders replied glaring at her. "He was a noble beast. Nearly got killed by a genlock in the Deep Roads once. Swatted the bugger on the nose. Drew blood too." Anders smiled for just a moment at the memory.

Evalyn smiled and wished she could see him smile more. "Now now, don't get offended. I think the name is cute."

"You would sister," Carver butted in, rolling his eyes.

Evalyn frowned. "I thought being a Warden was for life."

"Well, the hopelessly tainted by darkspawn bit and nightmares of the darkspawn never go away, but it turns out if you can hide you don't have to wear the uniform or go to the parties." Anders gasped suddenly. "You mustn't ever repeat what I just told you." He began pacing. "Those are Warden secrets. Please, trust me, you mustn't ever repeat that. The Wardens would kill you if they knew I had told you. Not to mention me." He was ringing his hands. "Even Daevyn might…" Whatever he was saying trailed off.

"Calm down boy," Varric said. "We won't tell your secret. We are looking for an entrance to the Deep Roads. Can you help us."

Anders stared at the dwarf. "I will die a happy man if I never hear or think of the Deep Roads again."

"We are part of an expedition," Evalyn explained. "Any information you have could save lives."

"I have no intention of…" Anders sentence drifted off as he had a thought. "On second thought, I do have a Warden map of the Deep Roads in the area. A favor for a favor. What say you?"

"Let's be more specific," Evalyn replied. "I don't do anything involving children or animals."

"I have a friend… a prisoner in the wretched Gallsows. I intended to free him, but the templars learned of my plans. I want your help to get him out."

"The Gallows… your friend is a mage then," Evalyn replied.

"Yes. As you and the girl behind you are. I have asked him to meet me at the Chantry tonight. I would like your assistance in making sure we get him out safely. Will you help?" Anders hoped he wasn't making a mistake.

Evalyn looked back at her siblings and Varric. "Thoughts?" Personally Evalyn was in favor. She was willing to try and assist anyone in escaping that prison.

"I don't think fighting the templars will keep you or sister safe," Carver replied. "Doesn't seem smart to me."

"We don't need to give the templars more reason to come after us do we," Bethany agreed. "I'd rather not become a prisoner myself.

"We need those maps Hawke," Varric reminded her. "Personally I don't care one way or the other. It's up to you."

Evalyn thought for a few moments while Anders stood there, praying that they would help. "Agreed Anders. We'll help you."

"I hope you know what you are doing sister," Carver said.

"Bethany," Evalyn said. "I want you to sit this one out. At least if they only find out about me mother won't lose both her daughters."

"Sister…"

"Don't argue with me Bethany."

"Okay." Bethany conceded, although she wanted to help her sister.

"So Anders," Evalyn said. Turning back to the mage she was confronted by his strangely haunted eyes again. "What's the plan?"

"Meet me in front of the Chantry at midnight. I asked Karl to meet me in the Chantry. We'll go in and help him to escape. Hopefully we won't have any trouble." He looked at Evalyn and she nodded.

"Well then we'll see you at midnight Anders." Hawke turned back to her companions. "Come on, the entrance to our old estate is nearby if mother's directions were correct."

Anders watched the four leave before turning back to sit on his small cot that he used for a bed.

 _**You are distracted by her** _ **.**

 _She will help us Justice, but there is something strange about her…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The section at the beginning about Evalyn and Aveline's names was added in aftr I realized that I had been mixing up their names during the chapter because they were so similair.
> 
> Maker's blessing on those who review.


	8. Birthrights and Tranquility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns the world.

Evalyn was lost in thought as she walked through Darktown, Anders’ eyes following her in her thoughts. She felt something of a connection when they looked at each other. A feeling that they shared something, but she could not place it.  
“Sister!” Hawke stopped when she heard her sister call to her. “You just walked past the entrance.”  
“Sorry,” Evalyn replied as she opened the entrance to the tunnel. “I was lost in thought.”  
“Thoughts of that healer we just met?” Bethany gave a little laugh at Varric’s comment.  
“What? No.” Evalyn shook her head as she slipped into the tunnel.   
Carver grinned, sensing a chance to needle his sister. “Really? The two of you hardly stopped staring at each other. Are you sure?”  
“Shut up Carver,” Evalyn snapped as she pulled a cobweb out of her hair. “Ugh, I am going to have cobwebs in my hair now. There is no way I’ll get them all out.”  
“How horrible it must be for her,” Carver said to Varric. “Knowing that she’ll be dirty when we meet that healer later. What do you think he’ll think of her when she’s so dirty?”  
“Shut up!”  
Carver and Varric laughed, and even Bethany joined in. Evalyn was suddenly glad it was so dark in tunnel so they couldn’t see her blush. She resolved to punch Carver once they were done here. Maybe Varric as well.   
The tunnel finally came to an end at a door. Bethany slipped their mother’s key into the lock and the door opened. They entered the estate carefully, making as little noise as possible.  
“At least we didn’t come all this way for a dead end,” Varric laughed as they entered the house.  
“Let’s kill some slavers,” Carver said, unlimbering his massive sword.  
They crept through the bottom level of the estate, Bethany and Evalyn looking this way and that, trying to get a feel for the place their mother grew up. Carver simply walked, waiting for a chance to kill a slaver.  
Entering another room they encountered the first of the slavers. Carver let out his warcry, which was admittedly quite frightening, and charged. The slavers were no match for the group. The combination of magic and crossbow bolts and Carver’s sword was more than they could handle.  
“That felt good,” Carver said as he wiped his sword on a slaver’s shirt. Evalyn rolled her eyes and continued on. In one of the rooms (more of a storage closet actually) she came across a plaque with the Amell family crest on it.  
“Bethany, come see this.” Evalyn saw a dusty book on a crate below the plaque. It appeared to be a history of the Amell family. Evalyn tucked it into her pack.  
“I hope we’ll be able to live here one day,” Bethany mused, looking at the plaque.   
“I hope so too.”  
Carver huffed. “We don’t have the coin to live in this house. You have to be a someone to live here.” Evalyn glared at Carver as he walked out of the storage closet. Mostly because he was right of course, but it still grated on her.  
They continued through the basement, encountering a couple more slavers who went down with hardly a fight. Entering the main basement with the stair up into the vault and house proper, they were confronted by a slaver mage.  
“Who are you fools,” the slaver asked as he walked forward, a group of slavers spreading out in the room. “Don’t bother to reply, it matters not. You will fetch good prices from the Tevinters. Especially you two,” he said looking at Evalyn and Bethany.  
“I think not,” Carver snarled his blade held menacingly in front of him.  
“Take them,” the mage ordered, an arcane shield forming around him. Evalyn responded with a glyph of repulsion cast over the staircase, keeping the second group of slavers that were coming down from joining the fight.  
“Say hello Bianca,” Varric yelled. His crossbow spewed bolts at the slavers much faster than a crossbow had any right to.   
By the time the battle was over, the basement was an absolute mess. Blood coated the walls, there were fires burning in corners, and Evalyn was squatting over Carver healing him.   
“What possessed you to do that,” Evalyn yelled. She felt Love flow into her senses, her healing magic amplifying. “Charging a mage. Of all the stupid…” Hawke trailed off as her magic finished healing him. Carver sat up coughing.  
“Why did you do that brother?”  
“Why did I do what,” Carver managed to get out.   
“Why did you try to attack a shielded mage? That lightning he hit you with could have killed you!” Evalyn grumbled to herself as she helped Carver stand.  
“I wasn’t thinking, all right.” Carver pushed Evalyn away as soon as he was up.  
“Fine.”  
In the meantime, Bethany and Varric had wandered up the stairs and into the vault. Carver and Evalyn joined them and they began searching through it for the will.  
“Ah ha,” Bethany exclaimed. “I found it!”  
“Yay,” Carver muttered sarcastically. “Now we can leave.”  
“Not yet Carver,” Evalyn replied. “First we are going to clear the rest of the estate, and grab whatever coin we can. We need to work up at least 50 sovereigns, remember?”  
They exited the house about two hours later, significantly more tired, but noticeably richer. Evalyn suspected they had found about 5 or 6 sovereigns worth of coin in the house between coins and gems and various belongings of the slavers.  
“Well that was profitable wouldn’t you say Varric,” Evalyn asked as they walked back to Lowtown.  
“I would say so. You got some good coin and your parents will, and I got a great story from Carver charging that mage.”  
“Oh well isn’t that marvelous,” Carver grumbled. “I have enough trouble as it is.”  
“Cheer up Little Hawke,” Varric responded. “Would you rather I only tell stories about Hawke and leave you out?”  
“Stop calling me that!” Carver glared at the dwarf. “Yes I would prefer you not tell stories about me, I have enough trouble being in my sister’s shadow without adding an imaginary me too.”  
Varric just chuckled and waved to Hawke as he went into the Hanged Man.  
The Hawke siblings entered their home only to find Leandra and Gamlen arguing about money again. Evalyn fired off a pulse of magic which made a bright flash and loud popping sound.  
“Shut up uncle. Just shut up.” Hawke was so tired of the constant arguments. “We found the will.” She stared into Gamlen’s eyes and saw him flinch.  
“Ah, perhaps I should…  
“Grandfather left everything to you mother,” Bethany said, also glaring at Gamlen as she handed the will to her mother. Carver just leaned against a wall, ignoring the whole situation.  
Evalyn grinned wickedly. “Check out the section where Gamlen is left only a stipend… to be controlled by you.”  
Leandra stared at the will and looked up at Gamlen. Disappointment and tears in her eyes. “Gamlen, how could you.”  
“What was I supposed to do,” Gamlen yelled. “Wait for you to come back? You are the one who ran away. And what happened to ‘Love is so much more important than money’?” Evalyn felt Love stir in the back of her mind somewhere.  
“It is! It’s not like I expect you to pay me back Gamlen. It’s enough to know that father wasn’t angry when he died.” Leandra sighed.  
“I nursed him through his last days and the last thing he said was ‘Leandra’.” Gamlen seemed genuinely remorseful. “I tried you know, I really did. Now look at me. Gamlen the fool. Gamlen who can’t manage his money when it is handed to him on a silver platter.” He sighed and walked into his room, closing the door behind. Evalyn felt bad for him for a moment before turning back to her mother who was happy for the first time in a long while.  
“Thank you, Evalyn,” Leandra cried, throwing her arms about her daughter. “I don’t know if you’ll ever understand how much this has meant to me. To know Mother and Father didn’t die angry.”  
“You’re welcome mother,” Evalyn replied. “Why don’t you let me cook supper tonight. Carver and I will be leaving about midnight to meet someone, so don’t freak out if you wake up in the night and we are gone.”  
Evalyn and her mother talked while she prepared dinner. Leandra told stories about her time in Kirkwall and how she met Malcolm. Evalyn liked to cook. It was calming for her. Carver would never admit it, but his sister was an amazing cook. He sometimes wondered if she used magic in her cooking, because she somehow managed to make anything taste good. After they had eaten, Evalyn decided to get some rest. Carver was being restless so Evalyn asked him to wake her when it was time to go. Varric had told them that he would meet them at the gate between Lowtown and Hightown just after midnight.  
Evalyn, Carver and Varric crept carefully through Hightown near the chantry. They walked up the steps to the chantry, gazes watching every angle for templars. Evalyn felt insecure as she looked at the entrance to the chantry. To the non-mage, the chantry is a place of worship, safety and healing. To the mage the chantry is a symbol of oppression, injustice and fear. Evalyn had been in Kirkwall’s chantry twice since coming. Once on Andraste’s birthday and once on the day she was killed. She saw Anders standing in the shadows nearby.  
“I am glad you came,” he said, smiling lightly. “I wasn’t sure you would.”  
“I meant what I said Anders. I would help any mage to escape the Gallows.” She smiled back at him, his eyes drawing her in once again. She felt the weight of the staff on her back, and not for the first time wondered if she could shoulder the responsibility that came with its legacy.  
“I am glad you feel that way, it is refreshing.”  
“It is also going to get you killed sister,” Carver muttered.  
“Carver…”   
Anders felt tension spring up between the two.  
“We should enter the chantry now,” Anders said, drawing Evalyn’s attention from her brother. “I saw Karl enter a few minutes ago. No sign of templars yet.”  
“Well that’s a relief,” Evalyn replied as she followed Anders in.  
“Let me talk to Karl when we see him. You keep watch for the templars.” Anders pointed up a level to a man in robes. “I think that’s him.”  
Evalyn glanced up and saw the man. As they walked up the stairs towards the man he noticed that he was standing unnaturally still. Most people did not stand so rigidly. As they approached she saw a glint in Anders’ eyes as he ran forward and touched Karl on the shoulder.  
“I am here Karl.”  
“Anders. I knew you would come.” Evalyn gasped. His voice was dead, completely devoid of any emotion.  
“Karl…” Evalyn heard a catch in his voice. Love stirred in the back of her mind and she wondered what the relationship between Karl and Anders really was if just being near them was enough to stir Love out of his corner.   
“I knew you would never give up.” Karl turned around and Anders took a step back, his eyes locked onto the sun brand that stood out on Karl’s forehead. The mark of a Tranquil. “They found out about our plan. They knew I needed to be dealt with. How else will mages learn to control ourselves?” Evalyn felt tears come to her eyes as she saw firsthand, the nature of the Right of Tranquility that her father had told her of. She heard the clink of boots behind her and she spun to see templars approaching them.  
“This is the apostate I told you about,” Karl’s dead voice said as he motioned to Anders.  
“No…” Evalyn barely made out Anders voice, the word was so faint. She saw him grimace in pain and collapse to his knees, head held between his hands. She looked at the approaching templars, then back at Karl and realized that that could be her… or her sister. Carver had stepped forward into the path of the templars, and Varric had unlimbered Bianca and stepped further back when they all spun at Anders’ scream.  
“Nooo!” Evalyn stared as cracks of blue light flickered and broke through Anders’ skin. His eyes had glazed over on a torrent of blue light and his expression was now of anger and hatred. He spoke to the templars.  
“You will never take another mage as you took him! You shall meet Justice and it shall be your end!” Anders’ voice boomed, but it wasn’t Anders’ voice. It was something more… Primal, almost like the voice of a Fade spirit. Evalyn shied back from Anders wondering what he was. She was shaken out of her contemplation by the templar lieutenant’s voice.  
“Kill them.”  
Evalyn’s own outrage at Tranquility and her resolve to not see herself or her sister become one took over. Love came out of the deep place in her mind where he resided and supplemented her with his strength. The templar’s smites struck her, draining her mana, but did not incapacitate her thanks to Love’s energy bolstering her. She dimly saw Anders casting spells while she did the same. It was difficult to land a spell on the templars because there were enough of them to fight and be able to dispel incoming magic. If it wasn’t for the spirit bolstering her she would have been useless, to weak from having her mana drained to fight.  
Evalyn shifted her focus from magic as a templar slipped past Carver to attack her. Templars were proficient warriors, but not amazing. After all, how good do you have to be of a fighter to defeat a defenseless mage once you drain their mana? The templar fell to her blade as she sunk it into his chest and she took in the rest of the situation. The templar lieutenant was the only templar left standing, and he and Carver were fighting too closely to risk using magic to assist. The lieutenant collapsed as his head rolled down the stairs to the chantry floor and Evalyn felt a surge of satisfaction at the sight. She turned to ask Anders what had happened as the light faded from him, but Carver spoke first.  
“What in Andraste’s name are you?” Carver still had not sheathed his blade and was eyeing Anders warily.  
Anders opened his mouth to speak, but his attention was drawn away by Karl’s voice, who they had forgotten about in the excitement.  
“ Anders? What did you do?” His voice had emotion in it… That shouldn’t have been possible. “It’s like you brought a piece of the Fade itself into this world.”  
“But, you are Tranquil,” Evalyn said, not thinking.  
“It is as though anders has a piece of the Fade inside him, shining like the sun…” Karl’s eyes suddenly grew frantic. “It is fading. Anders please, kill me. I want to die a mage.”  
“No… Karl, I…” Anders stared into Karl’s eyes, tears welling up.  
Evalyn drew a breath. “I would rather die than be subjected to what those bastards have done to him. Help him Anders.” Now was not the time to confront Anders about what had happened, not in a chantry.  
“Hurry, it is fading…” Karl’s eyes grew dim suddenly. “Why do you look at me like that,” Karl asked, his voice once again dead.  
Anders drew a knife out of his robes and looked at Karl one last time. He mouthed something to Karl as he drove the knife into Karl’s heart. It looked like he had whispered ‘I love you’. Evalyn felt Love perk up in her mind. He wanted her to ask Anders about it, but Evalyn pushed the thought back. Anders stepped back, staring down at the blood that now covered his hand and blade. The knife clattered to the floor as Anders turned and fled, trying to escape what he had just done.  
Evalyn motioned for Carver and Varric to come over and she quickly healed any outstanding wounds. They then searched the templars for lyrium potions and coin and left hurriedly. Walking back to Lowtown, Carver started arguing with her.  
“We need to turn him over to the Templars sister.”  
“No. Not until I know more.” Evalyn had her suspicions, but wasn’t certain.  
“He is a menace, almost certainly an abomination. I know you want to help other mages sister, but not all mages are nice people.”   
“You forget your place brother. I am the eldest, and if I believe he is a threat then we will turn him over, not before.”  
Carver sulked. He hated it when sister pulled that on him. “Fine!”  
“What do you think Varric?”  
“I think we still need those maps,” Varric replied.  
“Oh damn,” Evalyn muttered. “I completely forgot. You head back to the Hanged Man. I’ll go get the maps from Anders.”  
“I’m coming too sister,” Carver insisted.  
“No you are not. You are hot headed and angry right now. I don’t want you to make things worse. He’s more likely to talk to me in any case.” Evalyn pointed to the gate to Lowtown. “Go home brother. I’ll fill you in on everything in the morning.”  
Carver grumbled about it, but obeyed.  
“Now to go get the maps… and find out what the hell is going on.”


	9. Two Abominations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns the world.

Anders ran. He ran from the girl and her frightened eyes. He ran from the templars. But most of all, he ran from the blood on his hands. The blood of a man he had loved. Images flashed through his mind as he ran. The first day they had met in the Tower, the first time they had become more than just friends, the first time they realized that what they had was love. He could hear Justice ranting in his head still, they were his thoughts, but not his… He and Justice were one, inseparable but still separate. He knew that the Karl he had known was dead, lost to the accursed templars, but that made it no easier to reconcile himself to the fact he had just killed him. So he ran. Ran until he found himself in his clinic, where he had collapsed onto his bed and wept. He had cried until he could cry no more and found himself sitting on the edge of his bed, wondering when the templars would come, Justice almost eager for them to come that he may unleash vengeance upon them. Anders didn’t really believe that she wouldn’t turn him in. He wanted to believe it, but he couldn’t. Her voice came as quite the surprise.  
Evalyn slowly opened the door to Anders’ clinic. She poked her head around the doorframe and saw the mage sitting on his bed, head between his hands, muttering to himself. She stepped in and walked up to him, about to demand the maps.  
“Are you all right?” Where did that come from? Anders’ head snapped up to look at her, the pain in those beautiful brown eyes of his clear.  
“That’s it? Not ‘what the hell are you’ or ‘give me my maps before the templars arrive’?”   
Evalyn flinched at his voice. Is that what he was expecting? “You heard me,” she replied.  
“No. Of course I am not all right.” Anders lifted up his right hand, caked in blood. “I killed him.”  
Evalyn just watched him silently, trying to interpret the expressions running across his face. “He was already dead.”  
“I know that. The templars killed the man I knew when they made him Tranquil.” Anders’ eyes glazed over for a moment again. “I… I suppose I owe you an explanation.”  
Evalyn grinned. “Let me guess, this is the part where you tell me you are an abomination? Do you want a hug before or after you explain your horrible story to me?”  
Anders drew a deep breath. It had been a long time sense he had dealt with someone with such a sarcastic sense of humor. She reminded him of himself before Justice. He missed his time as a Warden, joking with Oghren, poking fun at Nathaniel. “You’re wrong. But not far wrong.” He stopped for a moment to put his thoughts together and he was startled when Evalyn broke in.  
“What about the hug?” Evalyn’s sardonic grin was huge. “You sure you don’t want it?” Evalyn shook herself. Bad Hawke, bad. She reminded herself that he was dangerous, but the side that said he was cute was winning.  
Anders looked at her like she was crazy. “When I was a Warden, I met a spirit of Justice that was trapped outside the Fade…” Evalyn grabbed a stool and sat down in front of him. “He and I became friends. Suffice it to say, we agreed about the plight of mages being unjust. Not that the Chantry would care that the manifestation of Justice believed that they were unjustly imprisoning us.” He stood up and grabbed a cup of water before sitting back down. “He offered to help. To strike a blow against our oppressors. I agreed to let him become a part of me.” His voice trailed off, raw emotion breaking through. “I thought it was a better choice. He was a good spirit, he shouldn’t have to play the demon haunting a corpse.” His eyes grew pained. “But my anger, my rage at the templars was too strong. It changed him.”  
Evalyn placed a hand on Anders’ shoulder. “He sounds like a good friend.”  
“He was,” Anders sighed. “But my rage changed him, warped him. Now he is a force of Vengeance. Whenever I see things that outraged me, that I could do nothing about, he comes out. And he does not know mercy.”  
“I think I got that part from the whole ‘You shall die’ glowy thing you did in the chantry.”  
“Why aren’t you running away?”  
Evalyn stood up and looked away. Finally she looked back at Anders. “Before I the things that happened to me when we fled the Blight I might have. But, I think I understand your situation. I know the difference between a spirit and a demon.  
“How can you? You can’t possibly understand what it is like to have a spirit within you.”  
Evalyn stepped closer to Anders and stared into his eyes. She summoned Love to the forefront, causing her eyes glowing blue. Her eyes glowed a much lighter, less harsh blue than Justice, but still noticeably glowy.  
Anders stared at Evalyn, his thoughts and Justice’s churning in his head.   
“Did you love him?” Evalyn almost fainted when she heard the voice coming from her mouth. It was her voice, but deeper, more resonant. This was the first time Love had ever said something aloud through her.  
Anders stared into the distance, memories surfacing against his will. “Yes,” he replied quietly. His eyes downcast.  
“Sometimes granting someone peace is the loving thing to do.” With that statement, Evalyn took back over; Love moved back into his little corner of her mind.  
“So, now you know my own secret. Believe me, if your friend had felt like a demon we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” Evalyn said. “ And I know the reason for your whole ‘sexy tortured look’.” She heard Love’s voice in her mind. “Justice… he does not feel like a pure spirit any longer either. He is something between a demon and a spirit now.”   
Anders looked at her unbelievingly. “I never thought to meet anyone, let alone a woman, who would see past what I just told you…” Anders smiled. “Thank you.”  
“That’s what I am here for,” Evalyn replied, standing to leave. “By the way, may I please have my maps?”  
“Certainly,” Anders said, walking over to a small cabinet and pulling out some papers. “Here you are/ They are yours. If you would like me to go with you when you go into the Roads, I will come. Thank you for your help with…” Anders eyes clouded as he thought of Karl again. “Thank you m’lady.”  
“Good night Anders,” Evalyn said. “Ask me later and I’ll tell you the story behind my own… passenger. And call me Hawke. I am not m’lady.”  
“Very well Hawke.”  
Evalyn turned with one foot out the door. “I would like to help you Anders.”  
Hawke walked slowly back to Lowtown. She was thinking to herself… and to Love. She was trying to get a better understanding of what Anders and Justice are now. Their circumstances weren’t identical, but similar. Love did not actually reside in her as Justice did in Anders. She shook her head as she opened the door to Gamlen’s house and quietly slipped into bed. That night she was plagued by nightmares. She saw Bethany and her father both with the brand, talking in that horrible monotone. It only got worse from there. She saw them standing over her as she was held by a pair of templars, a third advancing with the brand, prepared to burn the lyrium into her forehead. She felt the brand burn into her head and…  
Evalyn jolted up in her bead, sweat pouring down her face. Her breathing was ragged. She reminded herself that it was just a bad dream, but that didn’t seem to help much. She rolled out of bed and walked into the main room to find that the rest of her family, Gamlen excepted since he had already left had already started eating.  
“So, I see you finally woke up sister,” Carver commented. “From the way you were tossing in your sleep I might have thought you were possessed… like that thing.”  
Evalyn sat down and grabbed a biscuit. “Shut up Carver.”   
“What? Just because you are smitten with…”  
“Shut up!” Evalyn stuffed the biscuit into her mouth and glared at Carver. Leandra looked over at her daughter.  
“Carver told us what happened in the chantry last night. I don’t think this Anders is someone you should associate with. If he is an abomination we should turn him in to the templars, your father would not allow an abomination to walk free either.” She was going to say more but Evalyn cut her off.  
“He’s not an abomination. Well… strictly speaking I suppose he is.” Evalyn saw the looks her family was giving her and flinched. “Let me explain.” Evalyn took a drink of water and then related to her family everything that Anders had told her. When she was done they just stared at her.  
“Still sounds like an abomination to me,” Carver insisted. “I still say he is too dangerous.”  
“I don’t know what to think,” Bethany said. “He sounds nice enough.”  
“Evalyn,” Leandra started. “He is possessed, we really should turn him in.”  
Evalyn stood and threw her arms up. “Perhaps you’d like to turn me in as well?”  
Leandra took on a bewildered expression. “Evalyn…”  
“You are not possessed sister,” Carver added.  
Evalyn realized she had never told them how she saved Bethany’s life. It had never come up in all the time they had been in Kirkwall or even when they were on the way. She looked away from her family and then turned back.  
“I never told you how I saved Bethany did I?” Evalyn’s voice was soft, so quiet that her family could barely make her out.  
“Why would you,” Carver asked. “You healed her, what more is there to say.”  
“I didn’t Carver,” Evalyn corrected, tears welling up in her eyes as she remembered that day. “I wasn’t strong enough.”  
“Sister...” Bethany’s voice rang in her ears.  
“I wasn’t strong enough! You were slipping away from me Bethany. I could feel your life falling away. And that is when I heard them. Father spent many a day teaching me of the dangers of demons. They appeal to us when we are weakest. They offered me a chance to save you!” Evalyn almost cried when she saw her family’s faces, they had all jumped to the wrong conclusion.  
“I turned them down. I wanted nothing more than to accept, to save you even if it meant losing myself, but father’s warning kept me from it. That was when I heard another voice. It was another spirit. It said it was a spirit of Love and the only thing it asked of me was to allow it to join a portion of itself with me. Enough to experience my life with me. And so I agreed, that’s the only reason Bethany lives.” She looked into her family’s eyes and couldn’t tell what they were thinking.  
“That is why I can say that he is not an abomination. I can tell the difference between a spirit and a demon. I need some fresh air.”   
Evalyn walked out the door, not wanting to face her family right now, wondering whether they could accept what she had done. She briefly contemplated walking down to Anders’ clinic but decided against it, instead opting to visit Varric at the Hanged Man. Upon entering the Hanged Man, she noticed a woman sitting at the bar wearing very… scanty. But that was a thought for another day as she walked up the stairs and knocked on Varric’s door.  
She spent most of the day with Varric, listening to him tell stories. Varric was a great storyteller. She also related to him what she had told her family about Anders and herself. Surprisingly, he didn’t seem at all perturbed by any of it. He just warned her to be careful around Anders, who didn’t seem particularly stable to Varric.  
After a particularly entertaining story about an adventurer who died from falling off a balcony trying to kiss his lover, Evalyn suddenly recalled the amulet Flemeth had given her. She hadn’t taken it to the Dalish yet.  
“Crap,” Evalyn muttered. “Hey Varric. When would you be available for a trip up to Sundermount?”  
“Sundermount? I am sensing a story that explains this.” Varric grinned at the look on Evalyn’s face. “We’ll need a few days. How about this weekend?”  
“Sounds good. I have another job that we can do tomorrow night that Meeran passed my way. I’ll also give you the story behind our trip to Sundermount later this week.” Evalyn’s face lit up for a smile. “Say… while you teach me to play that card game you had so many stories about. Diamondback?”  
“Agreed Hawke. Now, why don’t you stay for dinner in the Hanged man common room? I have some great stories to tell tonight. Better than what I was just telling you certainly.”  
Evalyn shook her head as they walked downstairs together. “You’ve been holding out on me? I’m disappointed.”


	10. Foul Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns the world, all that jazz.

Evalyn knew she shouldn't have drank so much. She was fairly certain that 'it seemed like a good idea at the time' was not a good excuse. She had an unbelievable headache, and was having trouble remembering what she was doing. She seemed to recall ending up in a drinking contest with a dark-skinned woman, Rivaini perhaps, who seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with drinking and gaudy jewelry. Since she couldn't recall winning either, it would appear that she had lost, spectacularly if her hangover was anything to go by.

"Finally awake I see." The voice was familiar, but did nothing save amplify her headache. She sat up, holding her head in one hand and reluctantly opened her eyes. Her vicion was unfocused, but she made out Varric's face. She shook herself and looked around, noting that she was in Varric's room... and his bed.

"What am I doing in your bed," Evalyn asked, her gaze finally settling in on Varric.

The dwarf laughed. "Well, I could hardly send you home last night. You were drunk as a lord so I just let you sleep with me." He pulled a chair over, grinning as he watched Hawke's expression slide into one of terror. "You should see the expression on your face! When I said 'let you sleep with me', I meant I let you sleep in my bed while I slept on the floor. What do you take me for Hawke?"

"Thank the Maker," Evalyn sighed, slipping out of the bed. "I was scared there for a minute."

"Scared? You were horrified!" He grabbed a glass and took a drink. "Do you even remember last night?"

"Um. Not really."

"It was hilarious," Varric exclaimed, taking another drink. "You got into a four-way drinking contest with a couple of mercenaries and that Rivaini who spends so much of her time at the bar. I thought it would be entertaining so I put your drinks on my tab. Anyway, you and the Rivaini drank both of the men under the table... literally." He gave her a sly look. "Where'd you learn to drink like that? I wouldn't have thought you one to hold your alcohol so well."

Evalyn smiled, then grimaced as a new wave of pain hit her. "Lothering... I used to try and outdrink Carver. Usually succeeded too. Another reason for his whole inferiority complex thing. As manly as he _pretends_ to be, he actually does drink well, I learned to be better though." A thought struck her. "I didn't do anything... magey, did I?"

"No, why?"

"Mages can go off accidentally when we aren't in control of our emotions. I really shouldn't have drank so much."

"You were great! Not as good as the Rivaini though. She was pretty drunk, but she could probably have gone another few before passing out like you did. Let's go downstairs and we'll fix these hangovers of ours," Varric suggested. Evalyn just decided to follow his lead. All things considered, she was in no state to go home yet.

As it turns out, Varric's version of fixing a hangover involved large amounts of water, and then some of that Hanged Man swill. Surprisingly enough, the horrible taste of that drink dulled her hangover. She thanked Varric and headed home. Needless to say her mother was not pleased with her. Evalyn sometimes wondered if her mother would ever stop treating her like a little girl. She supposed not.

Evalyn took the time to drop by Meeran's office, to get some details on the job he had tossed her way. Apparently, the dwarf Anso, wanted the services of someone who was very skilled and was willing to pay well for the job. Meeran said he would send word to Anso that she would meet him tonight. She was to meet him inNorth Lowtownnear the Ferelden Imports shop.

Lowtown was not a nice place. Lowtown by night was not even passable to most people. Evalyn sometimes wondered how the thieves and bandits in the city kept getting recruits. It was like there was a virtually limitless number of people willing to prey on others in this city. Four more fools were added to her tally as she, Carver and Varric dragged their bodies into a corner. Four more bandits who wouldn't prey on anyone else again. Evalyn and Bethany had burned their bodies with a blast of fire. She sometimes wondered why people resorted to such things to survive, but knew that she might well have ended up doing the same thing in many of their positions. At the moment however, none of that was on her mind as she walked down the street. Varric was entertaining her siblings with the story of her drinking contest in the Hanged Man last night.

"You should have been there Sunshine. Your sister and that Rivaini, drinking two men under the table and flirting with each other the whole time!"

"She was flirting with the woman?"Bethanywas staring at Varric like he was nuts.

"She was. I didn't know Hawke went for women," Varric commented. Carver was laughing hysterically and Evalyn wanted nothing more than to punch him.

"I **don't** ," Hawke called back. "You're just making that up Varric."

"Sorry Hawke, if I wanted to just make something up I'd make a more interesting story up."

"You say she drank sister under the table?" Carver grinned. "I may have to buy that Rivaini a drink. You'll have to point her out to me Varric."

"Sure thing Little Hawke."

"I _told you_ not to call me that!"

"You won't need to point her out," Evalyn said to Varric. "He'll know it's her when he can't take his eyes off her breasts. The way she wears that shirt of hers it's amazing it doesn't come off."

"So you _did_ notice."

"Stop talking," Evalyn muttered, glad that they couldn't see her blush. Varric just laughed.

Anso the dwarf was right where they were told to meet him. A little south of the Fereldan Imports with his wagon. He was very obviously startled when they approached.

"Hey are you Anso?"

Anso just about jumped out of his skin. "Don't do that," he exclaimed, his gaze jumping every which way. "Sweet mother of… You can't just run up to people like that. Are… are you the mercenary that Meeran said was looking for work? Hawke, I think he said?"

"What, did you think I was going to attack you?" Hawke rolled her eyes at the dwarf. "I am sure a bandit would ask for your name before cutting your throat."

"Oh no, no, uh yes, no." It was all Evalyn could do not to laugh. This Anso person was so fidgety it was hilarious. "Sorry, I haven't been on the surface very long." He cast an apprehensive glance up at the night sky. "I keep thinking I'll fall up into all that space I don't know how you stand it human, I really don't."

"Bartrand used to be like that," Varric commented. "He used to get scared every time he walked outdoors. In fact, I remember this one time that…"

"Not now Varric. Now, what's this job you want us to do Anso," Evalyn asked.

"Uh… yes, right to business then. I need some help rather badly. I have been shipping some product up here for an associate in Orzammar. Unfortunately, some of it has been… misplaced." Evalyn noticed his furtive glances, she didn't think that just the surface would unnerve a dwarf this much.

"Misplaced?"

"The men I contracted to deliver it… they chose not to. I'd like you to retrieve it. I am willing to pay handsomely for its return."

Evalyn frowned, she didn't like the feel of this. "And just what is this 'product' that your contractors stole?"

"I don't know if I would go so far as to say 'stole'. They seemed perfectly reasonable smugglers. But my product is… valuable. And illegal. And my client wants it very, very badly. You know how these templars can be…"

Her expression darkened. "Your client is a templar…" Suddenly it clicked. "Lyrium! You are smuggling lyrium."

"Maker's breath," Varric exclaimed. "No wonder he wants our help. He's smuggling lyrium and is stuck between the Chantry, the Carta, and the Coterie. Not a safe place to be."

Anso's expression turned frightened and he shushed them "Shhh… not so loudly. By the Paragons, do you want everyone to know?"

"Fine," Evalyn decided. "You make this worth my while, and I'll help you."

"Oh I shall," Anso declared. "Or… I'll try to certainly."

"A small portion of that lyrium would go a long way towards 'worth my while'," Evalyn suggested.

"Sister," Carver said. "That's not a good id…

"Why would you want a portion of the lyrium," Anso asked. "You're no templar."

"That's not your business," Evalyn said forcefully. "That's my price. A small portion of that lyrium for my assistance."

"Very well, human." Anso reached into his pocket and handed her a slip of paper. "The smugglers do business in a hovel in the alienage. The address is on that slip of paper." He pursed his lips nervously. "If you have to kill them then I suppose it couldn't be avoided, but I'm sure they'll be reasonable."

Carver snickered. "I wouldn't be so sure. Smugglers are hardly paragons of virtue."

"So be it Anso," Evalyn replied, turning to walk away. "We'll return when we have retrieved your goods."

Hawke led the way towards the alienage at a brisk pace, but with a watchful eye out for any more thugs.

"So why are we asking for lyrium instead of coin," Carver asked.

"You aren't thinking Little Hawke," Varric replied. "Even a small portion of the lyrium he's smuggling is worth a lot of coin."

Carver clenched his fists. "How many times do I have to say not to call me that?"

"Always another, always another. Anyways, come to think of it I see a resemblance."

"With Hawke? Of course there is a resemblance, she's my sister."

Varric grinned. "You thought I meant Hawke? No, I was talking about Gamlen."

"Maker I hate you dwarf," Carver muttered angrily while everyone else laughed.

"Actually Varric," Hawke replied, "I asked for the lyrium because if we are going to the Deep Roads, I will need lyrium potions. And a lot of them if I am to keep fighting. Turning that lyrium into potions will be well worth the coin we miss out on."

"That's good thinking Hawke," Varric said. "I knew there was a reason I chose you to work with."

"You mean it wasn't because of love at first sight? I'm hurt."

Varric just laughed. "You got me. It was love at first sight and I just had to get you to come with me to fight darkspawn in the Deep Roads because I want to keep you safe forever!"

"When you put it like that it sounds really silly doesn't it," Evalyn chuckled. "In any case we all know your heart is truly given to another."

"You know how it is Hawke, Bianca is the jealous type… Hey," Varric commented pointing to a side street. "I thought I saw your guard friend in that alley."

"Aveline?" As they neared the alley Evalyn glanced in and saw Aveline hiding in the shadows. "We ought to see if she needs something."

Aveline noticed them as they approached and spoke first. "Hawke! What are you doing out tonight?"

"On a job Aveline. Varric noticed you and I thought we'd offer you a hand if you need one."

"Well, I could use you Hawke, that's for sure. I have reason to believe that the guardsman on this route is walking into a trap." Aveline motioned for Hawke to follow her as she continued down the alley. "After you left my office, I did some digging. Apparently the ambush on the road was set for the guard who was supposed to be patrolling in that area. The guardswoman told me that she was carrying a satchel full of coin that day. The guardsman on this route tonight also has a heavy satchel. I think that Captain Jeven may be setting our people up."

"That's serious Aveline," Hawke replied. "What do you want us to do?"

"I want to follow the route and make sure that this delivery isn't intercepted. Hopefully we'll find some evidence of foul play as well."

Evalyn unlimbered her staff. "Let's get to it then."

The Hawkes and Varric followed Aveline quickly as they moved to catch up to the guard who was on patrol. They kept an eye out, and it was Bethany who found him.

"Ev,"Bethanycalled out as loudly as she dared. "I hear voices coming from that side alley."

"Let's check it out then."

They crept into the alley slowly, staying in the shadows so as not to alert the people in the alley. As they walked in they heard the voices laughing about how easy taking 'that guy' down was. Aveline looked around the corner and quickly ducked back.

"This is it," she whispered. "The satchel is on the ground next to the guard. Let's get them."

Aveline hefted her shield and ducked around the corner. Though it had been a year since their flight from Ferelden, she still carried her husband's shield. Evalyn wished she wouldn't, the Sword of Mercy emblazoned on the front reminded her of her fate if the templars ever caught her. But it meant too much to Aveline for her to say anything. Carver followed Aveline immediately, then Varric, Bethany and Hawke spread out to find positions to fight from.

Whatever anyone had to say about Aveline, she was a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. She kept the bandits attention focused on her and Carver so that the rest could pick off the bandits with bolts and spells. The battle was quick. Most normal thugs are cowards when confronted by real warriors, and when you add magic to the mix they tend to run very quickly. They only had to kill four of the thugs and the rest scattered, screaming about magic and how 'this isn't worth it'. With the battle over, Aveline rushed to check on the guard who was lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

"Donnic," Aveline whispered, rolling the guardsman over. "Hawke, he needs healing!"

"He is unconscious right," Hawke asked. "I don't want to heal him just for him to turn me over to the templars."

"He is, now hurry Hawke."

Evalyn knelt next to the man and blue light erupted from her hands, concentrating itself on his wounds and closing them. After a minute she stood and took a long drink of water from her canteen. "There," she said, trying to catch her breath. "He'll live." She reached into her pack and drank one of her smaller lyrium potions and immediately felt better as her mana returned.

The guardsman stirred and sat up slowly. "Aveline? Is that you? You're a beautiful sight."

"Guardsman," Aveline whispered. Evalyn put a hand over her mouth, it looked like Aveline had an admirer…

"I was ambushed. I took a few of the thugs down, but there were too many. The captain said that this route would be quiet. I don't understand."

"What's in the satchel," Hawke asked, looking back at Varric who was digging through the bag.

"Official documents, looks like office details, city accounts, that sort of thing. All of this would be very valuable to a guild of thieves."

"Sister," Carver called from over by the leader of the thugs who was lying on the ground minus a head. "He has a note on him from Captain Jeven, telling him where the guardsman would be when and what was in the bag."

Aveline's voice turned hard with anger. "A sacrificial delivery with one of our own men? Jeven will answer for this I swear it."

Evalyn laughed. "Selling out his own? Sounds like politics to me, how come this fellow isn't in government?"

"Very funny Hawke," Aveline responded. "I'd better take Donnic here back to the barracks and take that letter and these papers to the Viscount. He'll want to know about this."

"Okay Aveline. Are you sure you'll be all right? Lowtown isn't exactly safe right now."

"I'll be okay Hawke. You go back to whatever it was you were doing since I am sure I don't really want to know about it."

Hawke chuckled. "No, you probably don't. I considered asking you to come along, but thought it would be better if I didn't. I know you don't like it when I do things… outside the law as it were."

"Sure Hawke. Just don't… you know, draw any attention. I don't know what I'd do if I got send after you someday."

"Love you too, Aveline. Come on guys. We're pretty close to the Alienage as it is, let's get this job out of the way."

Aveline walked off towards Hightown with Donnic leaning on her. Evalyn shook her head and knew that those two would be getting together one day. As she turned to leave, she had a sudden thought that maybe her sense for people who were falling in love was coming from her extra passenger. She'd have to ask the next time he made an appearance. They continued down into the alienage and Hawke visibly flinched when she entered. TheKirkwallalienage, where the elves lived, was a truly sorry place. Beaten down buildings, trash, and dirt was everywhere. They found their way to the small hovel they were supposed to check out and when they entered they were immediately attacked by a half-a-dozen of the smugglers who found themselves frozen in place by a cone of frigid ice which enveloped the group.

Hawke shook her head as they searched the hovel for the lyium. "Nice one sis. Your ice spells are pretty powerful."

Bethanylooked up from rummaging through a chest. "I suppose. I'd rather be able to heal like you can though. All of my spells just kill things."

"Maybe I can get Anders to help you with healing spells. I am not a very good teacher."

"Not a good student either," Carver put in, nudging his sister in the ribs. "You got so angry every time I beat you when we were sparring."

"Thanks a lot Carver," Evalyn muttered. "Found the chest! And it is… empty."

"I guess it was all just a set up," Varric said.

Hawke punched the wall. "Let's go pay Anso a visit. I don't like it when people play me for a fool."

The group walked out the door.

"Damn," Hawke mumbled staring out into the alienage.

"This day just keeps getting better and better," Varric commented, cocking Bianca.

They were surrounded by over a dozen very well armed soldiers. Evalyn decided that the Maker was definitely out to get her today.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> Maker's blessing on those who review.


End file.
